


Unprofessional Relations

by Rei_the_Rat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward situations, Boss/Employee Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Indirect Kiss, LawLu - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, PenguinShachi, ZoSan - Freeform, coffee kiss, office relations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: The office is no place for romance and drama. But we are only human, and some times, things just aren't under our control.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xairylle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xairylle/gifts).



> This was originally posted on my ffn account, but I'm starting to move away from there and post everything here on ao3. It was a little painful reading over this again, my style has changed since I first started this. And I guess it's good to see that change but it was still a little shocking to me.  
> I'll be posting the chapters as I read them over, so all 7 should be moved over soon and then I'll update with chapter 8 hopefully by Saturday.

A young man of twenty-one slipped into his boss’s office as quiet as he could just in case the older man was on the phone. He hadn’t knocked, just slid in, like it was ok for a regular employee to just waltz in on their boss whenever. And it was, at least for these two.

Luffy made his way over to the desk. “Hey Traffy,” Something else only he was allowed to get away with. “Caesar asked me to bring this to you for confirmation.” He handed over a manila folder.

His boss, Trafalgar Law, took the document and immediately began to review it. “Strange. He normally brings me his own work.”

“I kinda volunteered. I need to make call.”

Law looked up at this. “You need to borrow the phone?”

“No, but the crazy lady is stalking my floor and geeking out over everything she finds wrong.” Luffy was already pulling out his cell.

Law was about to comment that said ‘crazy lady’ was technically his aunt and a member of the board, but he knew that Giolla was in fact crazy and very annoying. She seemed to have some sort of personal vendetta against cell phones and hated to see employees on them while at work. He nodded and went back to reading.

Luffy waited for his friend to pick up. He sat down in one of the chairs in front of Law and kicked his feet up on the desk. The motion made Law look up again but only for a second. He grinned at his boss. He knew that if anyone else tried to pull this stunt Law would fire them before they took their next breath. And if his boss was anyone but Trafalgar, he’d be out of a job and internship.

“Hello?” A yawn answered the phone.

“Zoro, hey, all your text said was 'Sorry, we broke your bed.’ The hell man?” Luffy tried to keep his voice down so Law could concentrate. “Ok, yeah, but how did you break my bed?”

Law finished reading and looked up to watch his favorite intern. He watched as Luffy’s face went from mild frustration mixed with curiosity, to shock and horror to disgust.

“Ew, dude! No, never mind I don’t need to know any more!” Luffy dropped his feet off the desk. “What I need is for you and Sanji to keep it in your pants 'til you get home!” He wasn’t trying to keep his voice down anymore. Law looked at him concerned. “… B.S. Zoro, you live right down the freaking hall… I’m telling Nami.” Luffy said this last part with a finality that even made Law give pause. “She bought me that air mattress; it cost her five hundred beri…” Luffy’s anger had deflated. He sighed listening to his friend on the line. “No, I don’t want you to try and fix it!” He snapped. “I want you to burn it and throw it out. And buy me a new one, the same one.” He groaned at the answer from the other end. “Yeah, ok, bye…”

He hung up and stared out the window past Law’s head. His boss stood and went over to the cooler. He came back with a cup of water. “Alright?”

“They killed my bed…” Luffy whined as he took the cup.

“How?” Law asked, although from what he had heard of the conversation, he could guess.

Luffy rolled his eyes. “I have a salt water fish tank. I’ve had it since I was in middle school. But it’s kinda really high maintenance and some of my fish only eat certain things and have to be fed at specific times. So Zoro takes care of them for me sometimes when I’m at work or busy… and his stupid boyfriend was with him today and…” Luffy made a face. “I hope Nami kills them.”

“I’m sorry Luffy.” Law tried to sympathetic, but he couldn’t pull the smile from his face. Luffy was too cute, all upset and flustered. He inwardly groaned. 'Damnit Law, stop that…’

Law wasn’t one to lie to himself. He thought of the young man, often, and in very non-professional terms. Despite being a member of the Family though, Law wasn’t going to risk a relation. It’s not like he would be fired. Luffy wouldn’t lose his job either as long as he didn’t broadcast it to the whole world. But Law still held on to his morals. Luffy didn’t make it easy though…

The intern stood and stretched. “It’ll be fine. Sorry for bugging you.”

Law shook his head. “Don’t worry. Tell Caesar to e-mail me if you see him on your way back down.” He walked Luffy to the door.

“Yup, don’t work too hard Boss.” Luffy smacked him lightly on the arm. As he turned he nearly ran into a tall blonde just outside the door. “Oh, sorry about that Mr. Corazon.” Luffy nodded to the man and hurried down the hall. Law looked at Corazon who was watching Luffy. When the blonde finally turned his attention back, Law narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that!” Corazon darted past him into the office. “It’s nice to see you being so friendly. You’re finally opening up to your employees.” He held out his arms for a hug. Instead, Law ducked under them on his way back to his desk. “Or not…”

* * *

“I’ll pick it up if you want me to, Cora.” Law said into the phone as he walked into the store. “You sure? I’m already here... Ok, I’ll see you Monday then.”

He took his time wondering the aisles of the store. It had been a relaxing Saturday and Gladius hadn’t called him in on an emergency. 'Hopefully tomorrow will be the same.’

As he made his way past the pet department, a familiar laugh caught his attention and pulled at his chest. He turned and looked. Standing next to the aquarium supplies was Luffy and a woman with ginger hair. Law sighed before ignoring the little voice in his head. “Luffy?”

Luffy looked up and his smile widened. “Boss! Hey, look at you in casual duds!” He grabbed the girl by the hand and dragged her down the aisle toward him, barely giving her time to get a hold of the basket. "Nami, this is Trafal...“ Luffy coughed. "Law, he’s my boss.” He turned to Law. “Nami’s my cousin.”

Law nodded to her. “Five hundred beri for an air mattress?” He watched as she grimaced and Luffy hung his head.

“Those two are lucky they still have their balls.” She huffed. “I bought him that as a moving in present for his apartment.”

Law hummed in understanding. “Are they going to replace it?”

“In a few weeks. Zoro gets paid bi-monthly and Sanji has a car payment that’s being taken this week.” Luffy shrugged. “I’ll be sleeping on the floor for a bit.”

Nami looked at him sympathetically. “If I had the money, I’d get you one and make them pay me back but…”

“You don’t have a couch to sleep on instead?” Law asked.

“It’s not really a couch. It’s too short and really uncomfortable to begin with. I’m better off on the floor.” Luffy laughed.

Law frowned. “Hm, well, if you say so. It was good to see you. Until Monday, Luffy, Miss Nami.” He nodded his farewell to them before turning. He would’ve like to stay and talk, but he needed to distance himself before did something stupid. Like invite Luffy to stay at his place. 'At least he’d always be on time for work.’ Law laughed to himself. He was three aisles down when a squeal that sounded like it came from Nami made him and two other customers jump.

“Why didn’t you tell me he was so hot?!” Law could hear her, not really a whisper, more of an excited hush. “I totally approve. Go get him tiger.”

“Nami, shut up. It’s not like that!” Luffy whined.

“Whatever, it so is. You should see the way you look at him.” Nami giggled.

“Be quiet, Traffy might in the next aisle.”

Law shook his head. What if Luffy felt the same? No, it didn’t matter. He groaned and moved away. He didn’t doubt Luffy feeling the same. But he was still unwilling to risk it. The office was not meant for romantic relations.

Half an hour of shopping and making sure logic and rationality reigned again, Law headed out of the store.

“Law!”

He looked up. “Baby?”

She waved from the entrance. “Hey, I’ve been looking for you. Uncle Corazon told me you’d be here.”

'Thanks Cora-san.’ Law smiled at her anyway. “So, what brings you to the states?”

She fiddled with the edge of her skirt. “Father wants you to come to the conference-”

“No.” He walked by her out the store.

“Hey, wait. It’s not for another two months, will you at least think about it?” She followed him.

“No.” This time he glared, making her flinch. “I need you to tell my Uncle,” He knew it was cheating using those three specific words against her. “That I’m not going. Never will.”

“Oh,” Baby looked down at her toes, twiddling her fingers shyly. “You need me to… I guess, I guess I can do that.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry you wasted your time coming out here but it was nice to see you.” He let her hug him and gently wrapped his arm around her waist. As they separated, he saw Luffy and Nami coming out of the store as well.

Luffy waved happily at them. “Hi again Traffy.”

“Traffy?” Baby giggled. “Aw, that’s sooo cute.”

Law noticed the almost evil look Nami was giving them. He shifted his gaze down to Luffy. “Baby, this is Luffy, one of my interns.”

Luffy held out his hand. “Baby 5? Giolla talks about you a lot.”

She shook his hand. “I’m a liaison from the home office in Spain. Though my trip here was a little wasted.”

“Sorry…” Luffy tilted his head.

“Oh well, cousin isn’t cooperative. I’m used to it.” She smirked over her shoulder at Law.

“Cousin?”

“More like his sister. Not that it makes him any easier to deal with.”

Nami watched their banter with approving eyes before giving Law an apologetic nod. She shifted her weight so that she was leaning toward him a little. “I guess I should thank you for taking care of him.”

Law raised an eyebrow. “How do you mean?”

She waved vaguely at Luffy and Baby talking. “This would not have been possible three years ago.”

Law nodded. Luffy was like another person when it came to the formalities of business. He pulled on a new persona and maintained complete professionalism. Law knew, having seen both sides, and honestly, it was a little frightening how easily he bounced between the two.

“Well, I have to go.” Baby turned back to Law. “I’ll tell him but he won’t be happy.” Law shrugged indifferently. “Bye, it was nice meeting you Luffy.”

“You too, Miss Baby.” They waved her off. “You ever been to the Spain office Traffy?” His shoulders dropped, and he relaxed back into himself.

“A few times. I try to stay away though, my Uncle gets on my nerves.” Law shrugged.

They both turned at Nami’s giggle. She apologized to them with a wave. “Sorry. Hey, Luffy,” She pushed a Beri note into his hand. “Take your Boss out for a drink, my treat.” She smirked at them.

“That’s not necessary-” Law attempted to intervene.

“No, I mean it. As thanks for dealing with him. I know he isn’t the easiest to put up with.” Nami let the two of them glance between her, the note and each other.

Luffy opened his hand and stared blankly at the 100B note. “Nami, there’s no way we’re going to drink this much… Nami?” He looked up in time to see that Nami was already in her car and driving away. “Hey! How am I supposed to get home?!” He puffed out his cheeks. “She just ditched me…”

Law couldn’t help but smile at the woman’s intent. No one but him seemed to care about the finer points of the implications. “Since she offered, why don’t we at least grab a drink or two?”

Luffy sighed. “Will you take me home afterwards?”

“Of course Luffy.” Law led the way to his car.

* * *

“And then she said…” Luffy trailed off before giggling and dropping his hand back down to the bar. “I forget.”

“I think I need to get you home.” Law chuckled.

“Yeah, that would be awesome…” Luffy slid off the stool and wobbled. Law placed his hand on Luffy’s shoulder and led him out with a wave to the barkeep. “Told her we wouldn’t drink it all.” He leaned heavily on Law as they walked to the car.

“Buy yourself lunch with the rest of it.”

“And coffee. I’ll buy you coffee.” Luffy flopped into the passenger seat.

“I’d appreciate it.” Law smiled. He started the car and headed toward Luffy’s neighborhood. It wasn’t long before he pulled into the small unused parking space designated for Luffy’s apartment. “Hey, Luffy?”

“Hm?” Luffy mumbled from his side of the car.

“We’re here.”

“Kay…”

Law waited, but Luffy didn’t move. He sighed with a small smile. Luffy snuggled into the seat beside him as he cut off the engine. He unbuckled his intern before getting out and making his way over to the other side. “C'mon, what floor do you live on?” He helped Luffy out of the car.

“Um, fifth?” It came out as a question rather than an answer. Law groaned inwardly. Well, he could always ask a neighbor. They rode the elevator up to the fifth floor with Luffy clinging to his boss. Law held him around the waist as they made their way down the hall.

“Do you remember your apartment number?” Law asked, his tone teasing even though Luffy was too out of it to notice.

“Five… five… um, five.” Luffy pointed down the hall. “Two down from Zoro.”

“I don’t who Zoro is.” Law chuckled. He helped Luffy to the door.

“Zoro’s my friend… and he broke my bed…” Luffy frowned. He fumbled for his key. “You’re awesome boss.” He pushed the door open once it was unlocked. “I love you.”

Law almost let go and dropped Luffy. Instead he coughed with a shake of his head. “Of course you do.” He straighten Luffy a little and stepped back.

Luffy frowned at him. He held on to Law’s arm. “I do.” He leaned forward on his toes. “I really like you, and…” He pushed a little closer so that Law was supporting all of his weight. “And I love you.” Luffy closed the distance and pressed their lips together.

Law couldn’t help himself. He held Luffy closer, slanting his mouth over Luffy’s. They stepped backwards into Luffy’s apartment, lips still locked. Luffy moaned sweetly against Law, hands clinging to his shirt. Law’s tongue swiped over their lips, and Luffy opened for him, welcoming the muscle with his own. The back of Luffy’s knees hit the uncomfortable couch before Law lowered him down to it. As he pulled away Luffy grinned at him.

“See? Told ya.” He poked Law in the forehead gently as he leaned back into the cushions, eyes dropping shut.

Law bit his lip and pulled away. He watched as Luffy’s breathing slowed, sleep gently consuming him. He found a blanket on the arm of the couch and threw it over him. “Goodnight Luffy.” He locked the door as he left, heart fuzzy and mind worried.


	2. Chapter 2

As if Luffy wasn’t upset enough with Zoro and Sanji for popping his mattress; he now had the sickening delight of knowing he kissed his boss in the hall. He had denied it at first, telling Zoro he must’ve been mistaken. But Sanji had been there to confirm it. Luffy, in his intoxicated haze, had kissed his boss before pulling him into his apartment. The couple had watched it all from in front of Zoro’s door. And now Luffy wasn’t sure what he should do when he saw his boss Monday morning.

He was perfectly fine in believing it was a dream, and he wouldn’t have to deal with the weird feeling in his gut as he rode the elevator to the office floor where he and the other interns worked. He stepped out on to the sixty-sixth floor and made his way over to his cubicle.

“Hey, Coby.”

“Hi, Luffy.” His friend from high school swiveled around so he could see Luffy. “How was your weekend?”

“It was ok.” That wasn’t a total lie. It was actually really good, right up to the part where Luffy found out he kissed his boss, which had also been great if he was being honest. Before he could even sit down, a large figured came up behind him with a slap on his back.

“Luffy~”

Luffy dropped his bag as he half-stumbled into his desk. “Hi, Duval.” He laughed as he straightened.

“You’re just the man I wanted to see.” The tall blonde tried to wink at him and failed miserably, causing Coby to hide in fear behind his partition. “Run this up to Trafalgar for me. I would, but I need to leave soon for a lunch date.”

“Yeah, I can do that.” Luffy sighed. A lot of the higher ups used him as an errand boy to send Law documents. Trafalgar Law was very intimidating to everyone, even those who were on good terms with him. But his semi-permanent glare and the accompanying scowl never fazed Luffy. And he didn’t mind. It allowed him to see Traffy more often than most. He took the envelope from Duval and waved as the big man headed back for the elevator. “Watch my bag for me, I’ll be right back.” Luffy called over his shoulder to Coby.

He opted for taking the stairs since this early in the morning meant the elevators would be crowded with everyone just coming in. Jogging up the four flights of stairs, Luffy came to the top floor of the building. It was ridiculous how the whole of this floor only housed two offices. But that’s how the executives of DonQuixote operated.

Luffy opened the door to Law’s office without knocking and made his way up to Law’s desk. “Hey! Um…” His mind blanked when Law looked from the screen of his laptop, glasses perched on his nose. The fogged memory of Law’s shirt under his fingers, the firmness of his chest as he leaned into him, the soft muffle as they kissed, crowded his brain.

“Luffy, good morning.” Law pulled his glasses off as he turned toward his intern.

“Um…”

“Um?” He asked back, his lips picking in a smirk.

“Mr. Traflagra, this is from Duval.” Luffy placed the envelope down on the desk.

“Oh…” Law frowned. He watched as Luffy’s eyes widen with the realization of what he said. He addressed Law as ‘Mr.’ and by his last name, though mispronounced. There wasn’t an honorific for Duval…

Law stood and made his way around the desk to Luffy. “Look, about Saturday,” He began. “I know it was…” He paused, and Luffy looked up at him shyly. 'An accident,’ He finished in his head. 'Fuck…’

“It’s fine.” Luffy said softly. “I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” He nodded his head politely before turning to leave.

Law stopped himself from calling out to Luffy. He decided to give him some time. They could talk about it later after he had thought about it some. Luffy would most likely be up two or three more times before the end of the day to bring him something else. Or so he thought.

Luffy didn’t come back the whole day or the next day after. Law was more than a little unnerved by this turn of events. He was receiving more emails than usual and even Dellinger came to see him face to face, something that hadn’t happened in the past five months. The one time Law called specifically for Luffy, he had gotten a message back from the intern’s supervisor, Lola, saying he was trying to catch up on a deadline and if she could send someone else. And when Corazon walked into Law’s office Wednesday morning, he found his son with his head laid across the desk, moping.

Corazon blinked at the unfamiliar sight as he made his way across the spacious office. Law had never appeared so apathetic before. Not even when he was a teen, he had skipped right over that phase. 'Although,’ Corazon mused. 'It was bound to happen sooner or later.’ So he did as any parent should.

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

Law turned his head so he could see the blonde in his peripheral. “I think I messed up…”

With a heavy sigh, Corazon pulled up a chair and sat close to the desk. He took his son’s face in his hands and turned it so Law had no choice but to face him. “You’re admitting to a mistake.” Law nodded. “Oh…” He let go of Law. “This is serious.” Law snorted. “You never admit to that kind of thing Law… If you make a mistake, you fix it before anyone notices. It’s how we raised you.”

“I don’t know how to fix this.” Law mumbled.

“Bull shit.” Corazon thumped him on the head. They sat in silence for a few minutes. The older man began to curse his lack of parenting skills, but then again, Law was twenty-six and this was a first for him. He couldn’t just start having all these problems suddenly. Corazon had no idea how to assist, and he wasn’t about to call his brother.

Suddenly Law sat up. “Sorry, I’ll take care of it.”

Corazon nodded approvingly. “That’s my boy. Now, if you’ll just tell me what happened to the file Duval-” He was cut off by Law pushing away from his desk and gathering his phone and keys. “Where are you going?”

“Lunch.”

“You’ve only been here two hours.” Corazon caught the office key ring that was tossed to him.

“But he’s been here for five.” Law walked briskly to the door. “Thank you!” He called before leaving his father confused and alone in the office.

Law made his way down to the sixty-sixth floor. He scanned the area quickly before spotting Luffy by the vending machine. His friend Coby was hiding behind him while a girl with large eyes and pink curls tried to peer around Luffy at him.

“He’s so cute. Let me see him~”

“He’s also already taken Perona.” Luffy laughed.

“So? I just want to look. You’re no fun.”

“Miss Perona, Lola is looking for you.” Law’s voice cut clearly through the noise of the busy office. The female intern looked at him for a brief second before darting away. Law turned back to Luffy and Coby. “My apologies, Coby, but I need to borrow Luffy.”

“That’s fine.” Coby squeaked. “Um, bye, thank you.”

Law gently took Luffy by the elbow and steered him toward the elevator. Once inside, he slumped against the wall with a sigh. “Ground floor.” He said. Luffy gaped at him for a moment until Law waved his hand at the control panel. Luffy mentally shook himself and pressed the button. “We’re going to lunch.” Law let his eyes shut as the elevator began its descent.

“Oh… ok.” Luffy shrugged. “My wallet-” He stopped when Law open an eye to glare at him. He chuckled. “Yeah, ok.” A strange tug pulled in his chest. They went to lunch plenty of times before, why was this so awkward? Luffy swallowed thickly. He wanted to be happy; he really liked spending time with his boss. But he couldn’t push the knot in his chest away. When he thought about Law, about their kiss, it wound tighter and tighter. He hated it.

“Been busy these past few days?”

Luffy paused. “Um, kinda…”

“I see. I haven’t really seen you since Monday.”

“Yeah, I have a deadline for-”

“I know.” He watched Luffy fiddle with the cuffs of his button up. “When is it due?”

“Friday.” Luffy kept his eyes fixed on the door. This was too awkward for him. Normally he could laugh and joke with Law, but right now he was having to force himself through this conversation.

Law frowned. “Friday?” He shook his head. “You need to manage your time a little better.”

Luffy groaned inwardly. Dangit, Law hadn’t lectured him in over two months. “I’ll take care of it. It’s almost done.” He interjected before Law could really start in on him. Why was this elevator moving so slowly? Was it always this slow?

As if some small deity was listening to his plight, the door light dinged and they stopped. The sliding double doors opened to reveal Caesar from R&D. Luffy tried to keep in his sigh of relief. Caesar would talk to Law, demand Law’s attention for whatever he was working on, and distract him from Luffy.

Law leaned around Luffy and pressed the button to close the doors. “Take the stairs Caesar, you need the exercise.”

Luffy and Caesar gaped at him in disbelief. As the door slid shut, Luffy could hear the researcher sputter, “Trafalgar! How dare you?!”

“That was kind of mean…” Luffy whispered. He noticed how Law stayed near him.

“He’s been up to my office far too much lately. A lot of people have.” Law met Luffy’s gaze. “You can’t let your personal life effect you in the office. It’ll inconvenience you and your co-workers.” Luffy’s eyes widen with something close to fear. 'Fuck,’ Law berated himself. He was supposed to be fixing the problem, not making it worse. “It can but you need to-” He started in an attempt to amend.

“I’m sorry!” Luffy said suddenly. He pushed off the wall and faced Law. “I know that I messed up on Saturday, and it was an accident and I didn’t mean too!” Luffy breathed out.

“Yeah, that’s the problem.” Law muttered. Luffy looked at him curiously. “I mean, you won’t be reprimanded for something we both…” Law trailed off. 'For something we both wanted.’ He didn’t know that though. Luffy had said he didn’t mean it. Law sighed. “These things happen. We’re both adults, and it was just a kiss.”

Luffy bit his lip. Law said the 'K Word’, something he had been avoiding for over two days now. He nodded. “Yeah…” Just a kiss… “I apologize for my behavior.” Luffy said a little more levelly.

Law gave another sigh. “Now that that’s out of the way, you’re going to make up these past few day to me, Monkey D. Luffy.” Law straightened as the light blinked to indicate they arrived. “I don’t appreciate having my system messed with. It worked, and it’ll continue to work.” He stepped out. “Right, Luffy?”

“Yes, sir, Traffy.”

He looked over his shoulder at Luffy, who was failing to hide his smile. “Come on, before the lunch rush hits.”

From the window on the seventieth floor, Corazon watched his son leave with an intern who visited the vice-president’s office far more than he should, a knowing smile present on his face.

* * *

Law made his way down the stairs two at a time. It was late Thursday evening; everyone should already be home. But when he called into the security booth one last time, they said they saw someone on the sixty-sixth floor still. As he walked through the maze of cubicles, his eyes scanned the area for whoever was still present. A soft snore caught his attention, and he turned toward it.

“Luffy…” Law let his shoulders drop with relief. “Hey,” He walked over to him and nudged him gently on the shoulder. “Luffy! Luffy, wake up!”

“What?!” Luffy sat up in his chair like a shot, his back popping at the sudden movement. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes. “Deadline’s Friday,” He mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

Law looked at chart set on Luffy’s monitor. “This? Isn’t this for Duval?”

“Yeah…”

“These are due the last Friday of every month.” Law leaned over him to save the file he had been working on. “Which is next Friday.” He reminded. “You’re too young to be doing this to yourself.”

“What time is it?”

“Ten, the office closed two hours ago.”

“You’re still here.” Luffy nudged Law’s hand out of the way so he could take over shutting his computer down.

“Lucky you. You would’ve been locked in until Gladius came in at nine.”

“Today is Friday, right?” Luffy looked at his phone as he gathered his stuff.

“It’s Thursday. You have until next Friday….” He paused. “Is that the deadline you’ve been fussing about?” Law asked.

“Um, well, you know,” Luffy hurried ahead of him to the elevator. “Time management and everything.”

“You’ve been making me suffer because of a deadline that isn’t even this week?” Law clarified, ushering Luffy into the elevator once it arrived.

Luffy looked at the ground sheepishly. “Yeah…”

Law pushed for the ground floor. “And I thought I was your favorite.” He teased.

“You are!” Luffy defended with a blush. He looked away when Law snickered. “Shut up.”

“You’ve never stayed late before, what happened?”

“I haven’t been getting very good sleep lately.” He laughed at Law’s scowl. “It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not. When are you getting your bed replaced?”

Luffy shrugged. “When Zoro and Sanji give Nami enough money to buy another one.”

“And in the meantime?”

“I’m sleeping on the floor.”

“Still?”

“It’s better than my couch.” Luffy laughed again as Law shook his head.

Once outside, Law locked the main doors behind them and pulled Luffy toward the parking lot. “The buses aren’t running anymore. Let me take you home.”

“Yeah, ok. Thanks Traffy.” Luffy slid into the passenger side and relaxed back against the seat. He was asleep again before they hit the main drive.

* * *

Luffy could hear his alarm going off somewhere, probably in another room, begging and pleading for him to get out of bed. But he was so warm and the bed was soft. He had slept so well in comparison to the past week. There was creak and a little while later his alarm stopped. “Go back to sleep.” A whisper by his ear followed by protective arms circling around him. With a mumble, he snuggled down under the blanket and cuddled closer to the bed’s owner.

A few hours later, Luffy woke back up. He sat up slowly and stretched with a delighted pop from his shoulders. His eyes adjusted to the bright room and he took in his surroundings. This definitely was not his room. The walls were black and the dresser a dark wood; the bed he laid in was wide and spacious with soft linens and the smell of pines lingering on the pillows.

His brain caught up with the situation. “Fuck,” Luffy sat up quickly and looked around. Where the hell was he? What happened last night? He remembered leaving work with Law and then…

It didn’t matter. He was probably late for work, if the sun was anything to go by. Throwing off the covers, Luffy scrambled out of bed. “Damnit!”

“Luffy?”

The young man stopped at the door way. “Traffy?” His boss was here? Was this his home?

“You ok?”

Luffy followed Law’s voice out of the bedroom and down the hall. “Um, yeah.” Luffy poked his head around the corner. “What time is it?” He asked, dreading the answer.

“One. Come here, I’m in the kitchen.”

“One?” Luffy moaned into his hands as he covered his face. “One in the afternoon?” He bumped into the table. “Ohmahgawd, I’m so fired…” He peeked in between his fingers up at Law, who was one of three people with the proper authority to actually fire him. He raised an eyebrow at him. Luffy then had to do a double take of what he saw.

He knew Law had tattoos, but he never seen most of them. Even in street clothes, Law always wore long sleeves, and he normally kept a pair of gloves on over his hands. Having the word DEATH inked over one’s knuckles was apparently intimidating to some business partners. Luffy traced over the tribal heart pattern of Law’s chest and shoulders with his eyes.

“Your appreciation for my tattoos is flattering, but you might not want to be so open about it next time.” Law said with a smirk.

Luffy shook himself and prayed he hadn’t been gaping. He watched as Law turned away, revealing his father’s version of the smiley logo for the DonQuixote company tattooed on his back. Biting his lip, Luffy followed his boss, his very attractive and shirtless boss, into the kitchen. “What happened last night?”

“You fell asleep when I was taking you home. And there was some kind of construction going on in front of your complex.”

“Oh, yeah. It’s for the run-off drain. The parking lot always floods really bad when it rains. Don’t know why they’re doing it at night though.” Luffy leaned against the counter while Law made coffee. He looked down at himself. He was wearing Law’s clothes. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

“And let you walk half-asleep through the construction site?” Law shook his head. “All that noise plus sleeping on the floor, it’s no wonder you were tired.” He pushed a mug across the counter toward Luffy.

“Will I get in trouble for missing today?” Luffy took the sugar and cream offered.

“No. I already contacted Gladius and let him know you would be out. I thought it’d be best to let you sleep.”

'In your bed? With you?’ Luffy had a vague memory of arms wrapped around him and holding him close. “Thanks.” He gave a bow of his head toward his boss.

“It’s fine. Here.” He handed him a spoon while he poured his own cup. Luffy stirred his drink so coffee, milk, and sugar blended into a nice caramel color. “Your stuff is in the living room.”

“Oh, ok.” Luffy contemplated asking why Law changed his clothes. “I’ll be right back.” He left the kitchen and made his way to the couch in the living room. His bag sat neatly at one end and his clothes were folded beside them. He dug in his pant pocket for his phone. He sent Zoro a reminder to feed his fish and Nami a 'Help me’ message.

“Everything ok?” Law asked when Luffy came back.

“Yeah, I was making sure Zoro fed my fish.” Luffy grabbed his mug and took a quick drink, confident that it wouldn’t be too hot by now. The harsh bitterness of black coffee hit his tongue, and he struggled not to spew it back out.

Law turned. “Luffy, are you ok?” He nodded. “Sorry, that was my cup.” He took his mug away and set it down farther away from the similar navy blue mug still on the counter. “Did you burn your tongue?”

Luffy shook his head. “Bitter.” He stuck out his tongue.

Law sighed and gave a small laugh. “I drink my first cup black.” He picked his cup back up.

“Why? It tastes so bad.” Luffy shook his head. He watched as Law took a sip of his coffee, eyes widening.

“What?” Law asked catching Luffy’s stare over the rim of the mug.

“Nothing!” He said quickly, reaching for his cup and taking a drink himself. Out of his peripheral he saw Law shrug and go back to drinking his coffee, from the same spot Luffy had drank from.

'What is wrong with you?’ He screamed inside his head. 'Yeah, it’s an indirect kiss, and also your second one, but…’ Luffy made his way back to the living room. 'You’re not a kid anymore, Luffy, it’s just shared coffee…’ He grabbed his phone back up to send Nami another message.

_I just kissed my boss again_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This re-read continues to be painful, but not as bad. I'm finding less to fix. I mean, there's plenty to fix, but I'm trying to not rewrite the whole thing. It's interesting to see the change in my writing over time.

Nami had been very busy all week, and Luffy’s text about his boss was obscure at best. Once her day off came on Sunday, she enlisted the assistance of Zoro and Sanji, since they both still owed her and Luffy, and headed for Luffy’s apartment. Sanji was cooking in the small kitchen while Nami sat beside Luffy on the couch and Zoro on the floor in front of them leaned up against the coffee table.

“When did you kiss him the first time? Why wasn’t I informed?” Nami huffed.

“That’s not important.” Luffy groaned.

“It is. You’ve kissed twice, and he’s seen you naked.”

“Whoa,” Zoro interrupted. “Have you seen him naked?”

Luffy blushed as a shirtless Law came to mind. “No! But-”

Sanji clicked his tongue as he brought breakfast over to them. “Doesn’t seem like he’s playing fair. I can’t say I approve of his tactics.” He sat beside Zoro on the floor after giving each of them a plate.

“Give him a chance.” Nami nudged the blonde with her foot. “He’s hot, rich, and definitely Luffy’s type.” The couple looked unimpressed at her rebuttal.

“Nami-swan, I would never argue your opinion, but this is about Luffy so….”

“Guys, you are completely missing the point!” Luffy said around a mouth full of egg.

“Yeah,” Nami nodded. “Focus on the good aspects of him. He’s financially stable, he tolerates Luffy, he’s also interested in Luffy, and-”

“Wait, he is?” Sanji asked, looking back and forth between Nami and Luffy.

“Maybe.” Luffy shrugged.

“He is.” Nami confirmed. “They’ve already kissed twice, so he obviously isn’t going to fire Luffy. That shows he’s sincere.”

Zoro shook his head. “When did you kiss him the second time? Was this before or after he saw you naked?”

“Wait, I still don’t know when the first time was.” Nami turned to Luffy, who sighed in defeat.

“Last Saturday, after you ditched me at the store.”

“Oh, and you guys went out for drinks?” She winked knowingly.

“Yeah, but I was a little drunk when it happened.”

“But you remember it.” She pointed her fork at him. “Then what? How’d you kiss next?”

“You are way too interested in this.” Zoro commented, earning him a kick.

“My cousin. I want what’s best for him.” She explained. “So?”

“It was a coffee kiss.”

“A what?”

“Oh.” Sanji and Zoro said together, quietly. They looked at each other and then at Luffy with pity. Luffy glared back, his ears burning.

Nami groaned. “Whatever a ‘coffee kiss’ is, did it happen before or after you were naked?”

“After.” Luffy admitted.

“Why did you get naked anyway?” Sanji asked. At some point he gotten up to refill everyone’s coffee and was coming back with them.

“I fell asleep in his car and woke up at his house.” A small voice in Luffy’s brain was warning him to stop. “And when I woke up I was wearing his clothes, so he must've…” Luffy stopped when Nami dropped her plate. Luckily Sanji caught it so nothing spilled.

“You slept with him?!” She shook Luffy a little.

Luffy swallowed quickly so he didn’t spit out food. “Maybe? But not like that. Just, you know, in the same bed.”

Nami calmed down a bit and held a hand over her heart. “Oh, you two are moving so fast.” She sighed dreamily.

“It wasn’t like that…”

Zoro stopped him before he could waste his breath. “Leave her, she’s busy planning how you’ll take care of her after you marry this guy.” Nami snapped out of her thoughts and kicked him. “What? It’s true.”

“Why don’t any of you care that he’s my boss?”

“Because it doesn’t matter.” Nami and Zoro told him before continuing their argument.

Luffy just gaped at them. He deflated a little when Sanji gave him some extra bacon out of sympathy. “What do you feel for this guy?” The blonde asked, taking Nami’s seat by Luffy since she had stood to bicker with Zoro. “Do you like him?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to get to know him better? Despite all the reasons,” He waved at Nami and Zoro. “What you really need to think about is your feelings for him and how much more you might want.” Sanji coughed when he realized he was talking to Luffy like they were ten years apart when the gap was only a little over two. But Luffy’s brow was scrunched up in concentration. “Like, if you just like him because he’s attractive-”

“He is.” Nami interjected.

“You’re basing that off his face.” Zoro grumbled. “What if he doesn’t have a nice body?”

“It’s nice… really nice…” Luffy mumbled. Only Sanji heard him.

“He might have a pencil dick.” Zoro kept on with his argument. Luffy’s bacon dropped from his hand back to the plate, and Nami swatted Zoro. “Don’t try and tell me that’s not important!” He glared down at her.

Sanji rubbed his temple before he strangled his boyfriend for yelling at a lady. He was trying to focus on Luffy and his problems, but the conversation was getting out of hand. “Guys,” He caught their attention. They quieted down so Sanji could continue. He turned back to Luffy. “What I’m getting at is, really think about it. I understand you’re concerned that he’s your boss, but trust me, that kind of thing happens all the time. Love has no boundaries and can’t be held back by anything. So if it’s real then you have to go for it.” Nami and Zoro were now giving the blonde a worried look. He was getting a little too into his speech. “And that’s BECAUSE LOVE IS A HURRICANE!”

“Whoa,” Zoro stopped him. “Back up Casanova.” The sunset background effect withered behind Sanji. “One step at a time.” He was promptly ignored as Luffy, on the verge of tears, hugged Sanji with praise of his romantic know how. “Fuck it… I give up.” Zoro turned away in favor of getting a beer he kept in Luffy’s fridge.

Nami smirked to herself. Well at least she had Sanji on her side. Now to just convince Luffy of the same. Though she knew he wanted Law, she needed to encourage him a little more to act on it. 'Guess I’ll just have to keep an eye out for opportunities.’

* * *

Law did not hate Mondays. He hated Tuesdays. Because every Tuesday of every week, he had to go over everything everywhere to make sure the company was still functioning. It normally left him in a foul mood, except when Luffy came up to deliver the seemingly endless amount documents that needed his approval. After last week’s mishap with the intern, Law let out an audible sigh of relief when Luffy came in with a file box under one arm and three clip boards in the other hand.

“Guess what today is?” Luffy laughed as he placed the box on the desk and handed over the other papers.

Law quickly skimmed over each before signing and handing them back. “Don’t remind me.” He muttered as he took the box off his desk and set it beside his chair. “Have you started on your quarterly assessment?”

“Um, kinda…” Luffy scratched the back of his head.

“Luffy.”

“I know, I know. My internship could be dropped. I’m going to start on it today. I still have two weeks.”

Law leaned back in his chair with a smile. “Since you did Duval’s charts ahead of schedule, you should have plenty of time to prepare a draft.”

Luffy rolled his eyes. “Yeah, ok. I’ll see you later Traffy!” He left the office with a wave over his shoulder. By the time one o'clock rolled around Luffy had been up to see Law almost twenty times. He came back on his lunch break, kicking the door open with a coffee in each hand.

“What now Caesar?!” Law asked angrily from his desk, startling Luffy a little. “Oh, fuck… Sorry Luffy, I thought,” He sighed. “Sorry.” He rubbed his eyes.

“It’s ok.” Luffy pushed one of the coffees into Law’s hand. “Here, coffee break.” He dropped his bag by Law’s chair and hopped up on the corner of the desk.

“You on lunch?” Law asked as he breathed in the steam from the coffee, smiling at the promise of warm caffeine soon to be in his system.

“Yeah, thought I’d come up here and make sure you took a break too. It’s really hectic today. Like, hardly anything got done last week.”

Law glared at Luffy. “That is odd…” He said, sarcasm dripping off every syllable.

Luffy sucked in his lip before looking away with a laugh. “Sooooo~” Luffy tried to tactfully change topic. “About my assessment, I was thinking I could-” A buzz from Law’s desk phone interrupted him.

Law held up his hand in apology and turned the phone on to speaker. “Yes?”

“A Vergo is here to see you. Mr. DonQuixote said it was ok to let him up.” Alvida’s voice sounded through the line.

“Ask him to wait in the lobby, I’ll send for him in a moment.”

“He’s already in the elevator, sir.”

Luffy’s brow furrowed as he saw Law close his eyes and grit his teeth, something he did when he wanted to swear or shout at whoever he was talking to. “Ok. Thank you.” Law said with an unintended bite in his tone. He hung up the call before turning back to Luffy. “I’m sorry, but you need to leave. Take the stairs.” He caught Luffy nodding in his peripheral as he hurried to organize his desk.

Something, Law wasn’t sure what, made him look up. Through the glass wall lining the front of his office, he saw the elevator light shine green and the doors open.

“Wait! Never mind!” Law took Luffy by the arm and pulled him close.

“Traffy?!” Luffy blushed before he realized Law was shoving him under the desk. “What’s wrong?”

“Just stay there and be quiet!” He looked up and saw a tall man in a white trench coat step into the hall. “Please.” He added as an afterthought. Once Luffy nodded, Law yanked open the bottom drawer of his desk and threw the pack in. Then he took both coffees and placed them in gently.

Luffy reached forward to slide the drawer close so Law could fix the rest of his desk. Law scooted the chair forward, and Luffy watched as he slowed his breathing down in an attempt to calm himself. The door suddenly opened without the warning of a knock. The young man jumped a little, hitting his head on the desk. He bit his lip and prayed whoever it was hadn’t heard him. Sharp clicks of footsteps made their way closer. It was too quiet for a long time; Luffy wondered if Law and this Vergo were having some sort of business official staring contest.

Then a deep baritone sounded through the office causing Luffy to jump again. His nose bumped Law’s knee. When the intern balanced himself, he had no choice but to hold Law’s leg for support. The sting on his nose wasn’t bad, and he crossed his eyes to look down at it. A sigh left him. All he could now was wait.

Luffy listened to other man talk. It sounded like he was speaking in Spanish, and Luffy didn’t understand any of it. Which was good in his opinion. He didn’t want to eavesdrop on his boss, even if it was on accident. Vergo kept talking. His voice was level with an even pace. And Law remained silent and unmoving while he spoke.

Luffy’s legs started to cramp. Unfortunately, there wasn’t a lot of room under the desk for him. He opted for kneeling, that way he could at least change the flow of blood in his legs. He turned himself forward and scooted a bit so he could get his knees on the floor. Law’s leg moved to the side reminding him that he still had his pant leg in grasp. Luffy wondered what Law thought he was doing. This wasn’t really his fault. He got the feeling it wasn’t Law’s either, though. Why couldn’t he have just left the office? Who was Vergo?

Now that he was in a slightly better position for his legs, he came to another dilemma. His head was pressed right up against the desk. He hunched his shoulders and lowered his head. As his cheek brushed the material of Law’s pants, Luffy became aware of exactly how close he was to his boss’ crotch. He subconsciously tightened his grip on the pant leg. 'Well, now what?’ Luffy gently laid his head in Law’s lap, hoping this wouldn’t bother Law too much.

It wasn’t like this was only awkward for him. But seriously? What was Law thinking? Luffy considered his boss one of the smartest people he knew. But what the hell? Luffy sighed out heavily.

Law’s legs shifted slightly, maybe trying to get used to the new weight laying on them, or bothered by the warmth that was spreading. They slid around on either side of Luffy, trying to accommodate him in the little space. Luffy tried to catch a peek of what Law was doing but couldn’t see past his stomach due to the desk. A knee bumped Luffy’s shoulder again prompting him to move a little. Luffy’s fingers twisted the material a little more as he tried not to focus on the button on Law’s pants.

With a deep sigh, one Luffy knew well from when Law was annoyed by something, his boss spoke over Vergo finally. He said maybe three words before Vergo started again, emotion lacing his words now, though Luffy wasn’t sure what his mildly hastened speech meant.

How long was he going to be here? Would he be late coming back from lunch? With little else to do, he let his mind wander. The closed off space he occupied between the desk and chair was dark, and Luffy thought he could go to sleep like this despite the uncomfortable position. It was warm and cozy once he got used to it. Without thinking, he snuggled closer his unusual pillow of Law’s thigh, chin and cheek resting against the inner curve of his leg, and closed his eyes. Taking a nap would’ve been a blessing. But instead, Luffy’s mind decided to stroll down memory lane.

Something about the darkness under the desk and odd scenario brought him back to when he was a freshman in high school. He had come home to strangely dark and quiet house, even though both of his brothers should’ve been home. He called out to them a few times but no answer. After dropping his backpack off in his room, he poked his head into Sabo’s to see if maybe his brothers were just asleep. Sabo’s room was empty, but he heard noises from Ace’s. He opened his older brother’s door and stopped. Playing on Ace’s large screen TV was a video of a man with his secretary going down on him while he tried to maintain his composure on a conference call. Luffy had stayed rooted to the spot for almost two minutes before gasping and slamming the door shut, effectively alerting his brothers to his presence.

Blush burning on his cheeks, Luffy opened his eyes and let out of puff of air. The leg he was resting on twitched as the hot gush seeped through into the material, tickling the skin under. Luffy mumbled an apology though he doubted Law would hear it. Blinking a few times so that his eyes would readjust to the dark, he became aware of a tickling on his nose. His head leaned forward a bit, feeling the firmness of Law under his pants; his imagination fluttered for a moment at the sensation before he focused again. Luffy bit his lip. 'He's…’ Luffy wasn’t sure if he wanted to finish the thought. 'Is he getting hard? Is it my fault?’ A slight panic surged through him, and he tried to move back a little. Long fingers curved around the base of his skull, halting his movement. Luffy sucked in a sharp breath. They were still and silent for a moment when he realized no one was talking. The door opened and closed. The seconds ticked by before Law pushed back from the desk to look down at Luffy.

“Why did you shove me under the desk?” Luffy blurted out the question that had been bouncing around his head. Law didn’t answer as he helped him up. “Who was that guy?” His next question was going to be why Law was possibly turned on but luckily Law began to speak.

“Vergo. He’s one of four head executives that work directly for my uncle.” Law dragged a hand down his face in a vain attempt to rid himself of his exhaustion. He opened his drawer and retrieved much needed coffee. “He came to try and convince me to attend the conference.” He took a sip of his drink. “Vergo is very strict and particular about how things should be done. If he had seen you, it would’ve led to questions and he'd report everything back to my uncle. Possibly even given him a reason to come over here if he made sound bad enough.” He let go of a heavy sigh. “I apologize. I panicked.” He looked down at the wrinkles in his pants concentrated around the knee.

“Really don’t like your uncle, huh?” Luffy also looked at the mild damage his hand had done.

“That’s putting it mildly.” He smoothed his hand over the wrinkles, a thoughtful look on his face.

“Sorry about that.” Luffy ran his hand over a crease Law had missed. There was a strange sort of cough from Law, and Luffy paused where his hand was against Law’s thigh. “Um…” He pulled it back like Law was on fire.

“The draft for your assessment?” Law reminded Luffy while his gaze lingered on where the intern’s hand had been.

“We can go over it later.” Luffy said, increasingly thankful his boss was the master of professionalism. “You need to take it easy.”

Law nodded. “Your hour is almost up anyway.” He handed Luffy back his bag. “We’ll talk about it later.”

* * *

Later didn’t get a chance to happen until Thursday night. Luffy stayed late again so he and Law could go the details of his draft.

“Who cares about the font size?” Luffy groaned. He appreciated his boss’ help, but the man was so picky.

“Executives who are used to a set format. Put it back to twelve.” Law said into his hands.

“What’s the difference in two points?” Luffy grumbled, sitting up from his slouched position. Before he could reach the mouse, Law wheeled closer to him and took it. He moved the cursor to the space above Luffy’s last line, changed the size to twelve, and began to retype the line. “Ok, I get it.” Luffy stuck his tongue out.

“This is the easiest part.”

“It’s also the most boring”

“Fix the spacing here.” Law pointed at the screen.

“This’d be easier if I had food.” Luffy continued to complain while he fixed the summaries.

Law leaned back. “Well, it’s half past nine. Do you want stop?”

“Ugh, yes.” Luffy had the document saved and closed in a flash.

Law chuckled. “Do you want to get something to eat? Or I can just take you home?” He reached for his jacket as he stood.

“I don’t know. The diner by my apartment is open until midnight.” Luffy pushed the chairs back where they belonged.

“That’s fine.” Law said as he frowned at his phone. They made their way down to the ground floor. “Hang on Luffy.” Law pressed his phone to his ear, scowl deepening at what he heard. He pulled it away before trying again.

Bored, Luffy played with the pen in his pocket. It was kind of old and finicky about when it wanted to write. To be honest, he wasn’t sure why he hadn’t tossed it yet. There was still some ink left but not much, and it hardly wrote when he needed it to. He clicked it a few times until the point got stuck. With huff, he started twisting the end to see if he could fix it. He wasn’t sure why he thought pulling on it would be a good idea, but he did. There was a crack and the last of the blue ink spilled over his hand.

“Fuck.”

Law looked up and saw Luffy drop the pen in a nearby trash can. He gave an apologetic smile before dropping his bag and hurrying to the restroom. Luffy turned the faucet on over his hand, watching the blue swirl down the drain. As he moved his hand over for the soap, a harsh banging echoed of the tile walls around him. He looked over his shoulder at the row of stalls. “Um, hello?”

“Penguin, haah, d-don’t push so har-” The rest fell away to a wet moan.

Luffy’s face heated up fast. He started to edge toward the door.

“Oooohh, fuck,” This was followed by a loud thump and more banging. “You’re so hot and tight-”

Luffy didn’t hear the rest as he back pedaled out of the restroom. He nearly knocked Law over as he ran to him.

“Luffy, are you ok?” Law caught him by the arm, worry evident in his voice.

“There’s someone having sex with a penguin in the restroom!”

“What?!” Law asked in disbelief. “There shouldn’t be anyone here but us and security.” Luffy shrugged, and Law just shook his head. “I’ll go see who it is and what’s going on, just…” He stopped as he looked over Luffy, noticing the bulge in his pants. “Why don’t you go up to the third floor to take care of your problem?”

Luffy looked down at his hand. “Oh, yeah…. Ok.”

Law pushed him the direction of the elevator. “Don’t worry about it. This shouldn’t take too long.” Once Luffy was on his way, Law headed toward the restroom with a low growl. He opened the door and yelled in, “You have thirty seconds to get out before I have you fined for public indecency!”

Twenty-eight seconds later, a pair of men came out of the restroom. Much to Law’s dismay, he knew them both.

“He wouldn’t seriously report us.” The red head was telling his companion who was still fastening his belt.

“Want to bet?” Law glared at them.

“Told you.”

“Penguin, Shachi, what are you two doing here?”

“Thought it’d be fun to have sex in a public place. And might as well say hi while we’re at it.” Penguin grinned.

Law glared at them. “Might as well?” He hated his friends. “Next time you get one of these crazy ideas, execute it somewhere away from me. You just startled my poor intern-”

“Intern?” Penguin interrupted.

“That intern?” Shachi stressed the word as his eyebrows rose above his shades. “Where is he?” He asked, sidling up to Law.

“Probably on the third floor trying to-”

Penguin, was suddenly on the other side of him with his arm around his shoulder. Law knew this tactic. They were going to try and convince him of something. Last time, it had been to sky dive. He said no then, he could say no to whatever it was now. “The one you’re really into?”

Law bit the inside of his lip because he couldn’t necessarily deny that. Somehow these two always managed to make him spill his secrets. Benefits of being best friends, he guessed. “Look you two,” He began.

“So he’s up there probably beating off to you.”

Law groaned at how appealing that idea was. “No, he probably isn’t.”

“Actually,” Penguin pulled him closer. “I talked to Duval the other day. Says he wouldn’t normally approve, but you two are obviously in for each other.” Law made a mental note to get revenge on his head accountant later.

“So, he probably is.” Shachi pressed.

“I’m going to kill you both.” Law pulled away from them and turned toward the stairs.

Shachi clapped him on the back. “No you won’t. We have Trafalgar Law Best Friend Insurance.”

Law couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his face. That wasn’t a real thing, but it was. And they both had it. “Leave before I revoke it.”

“Where are you going?” Penguin asked.

“To check on him.” Law said over his shoulder.

“Oh, ok.” Law did not like the tone of Shachi’s voice.

“Right. You’re going to 'check on’ him. Tell us how it goes.”

“Get out!” Law turned to shout at them.

“Yeah, we’re going. Good luck, and we’ll see you Saturday!”

Law stayed to make sure they left the building before heading up the stairs. He was going to go make sure Luffy was ok. He was. Even though there was nothing to suggest him not being ok; it was best to make sure. Walking in on Penguin and Shachi could be traumatizing, Law would know. He was just going to make sure that Luffy was totally ok, and see if he needed help.

Help with what? Washing ink off his hand and taking care of his hard-on? If he decided to anyway. He might choose to ignore it. But it had been obvious when he came out. He had the time to himself, so why not? And surely Luffy could masturbate on his own. No need for Law to assist.

Unless he wanted assistance….

No. No, that was unnecessary. And even if he did want Law’s help, that didn’t mean Law should give it to him.

And what? Leave his favorite intern needy and wanting? That was cruel.

Law stopped to check what floor he was on. For some reason, he had started taking the steps two at a time. It wasn’t that he wanted to walk in on Luffy beating off. Or possibly hear the young man moan his name as he came. The thought of Luffy’s hot breath against his skin burned in his mind. Tuesday had been particularly trying on his restraint. If hadn’t been focused on Vergo’s soy sauce covered side burned, who knows what he would’ve done with Luffy’s head in his lap.

He reached the third floor restroom without realizing it. “Luffy!” He called, opening the door.

“Yeah?” Luffy looked over his shoulder at Law. “Washing my hands, give me a sec.”

'Of what?’ Law couldn’t help but wonder. 'The ink or…’ He stopped himself. “No, that’s fine.” Law leaned against the wall to catch his breath. “Take your time, I was just…”

“Did you get that dude and his penguin out?”

“Yeah.” He looked over to Luffy noticing how his shirt was half-untucked with the belt and top button undone. He swallowed and forced his eyes back up to Luffy’s chest. “Are you alright?”

“Hm, yeah.” Luffy made his way over to his boss. “I took care of it, mostly.”

'Mostly? Took care of what?’ Law ushered Luffy out the door. “That’s fine. Let’s get you home.” He said while lust slipped into his thoughts. 'Before I push you up against the wall.’


	4. Chapter 4

“Luffy! Don’t you have any razors?” Nami asked over the sound of her phone playing The Ramones.

“No. I normally borrow Zoro’s.” Luffy moved over to his bathroom. “Want me to get it?”

“Maybe, I don’t know….” Nami looked down at her legs. “What were you saying? What happened after you heard those guys?”

“I went up to the third floor to beat off.” Luffy looked down at her legs as well. “What are you shaving? There’s nothing there.”

His cousin’s ankle was suddenly on his shoulder. “Right there.” She pointed at her calf. “Did he help you?”

“What?” Luffy asked squinting at where she pointed.

“Your boss. Did he help you jack off?”

“No… Nami, if I can’t see it, then your date isn’t going to see it either.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s hardly visible.” Luffy lowered her leg back to the ground.

“Why didn’t he help you jack off?” Nami bonked him on the head.

“Because I was done before he came up.” Luffy walked back to his living room.

“So… he was coming to help? Why didn’t you wait?”

“I didn’t know he was coming up. Why would he?”

“To help you.” Nami said with an unspoken ‘duh’ behind it. “Be more patient.”

Luffy rolled his eyes. His boss did not run up two flights of stairs so he could help Luffy masturbate. But then why did he come up? To check on him, right? That made sense…

There was a knock on his door before he could further in his thoughts. He made his way over and opened the door. “Hello? Can I help you?” Luffy asked the man at the door. He was sporting a bill cap and yellow shirt with penguin dancing across a frozen lake. Luffy stared at the cold weather bird for a moment, trying his best to push Thursday out of his head.

“Luffy, right?”

He looked away from the taunting bird. “Yeah.”

“Law asked us to drop something off.”

“Oh… ok.”

“Penguin!” Nami trilled behind him. They both missed the way Luffy fidgeted at the name. “I haven’t seen you in forever!”

“Is he your date?” Luffy asked.

“He better not be.” A familiar voice said from the hall way. Luffy scratched his head. Where did he know it from?

“Hi, Shachi, possessive as ever, I see.” Nami leaned out the door to say hi. “Oh…” She bit her lip as she grinned up at Penguin. “Luffy~ Could you fetch my purse from the bathroom while I catch up with these two? I haven’t seen them since we graduated.”

Luffy nodded and went to retrieve Nami’s purse. He came back, passing the new addition to his couch. “Here.” He handed it over. “So, what did Law want you to give me?”

“We’ve left him on your couch.”

“Him?” Luffy turned. His eyes almost bugged out of his head. “Why is Traffy asleep on my couch?!”

“Traffy?” Penguin smiled.

“I know, it’s adorable.” Nami sighed.

“Why is my boss unconscious and on my couch?” Luffy asked again, turning to the trio in his doorway.

“It’s for his own good.” Shachi said.

“And yours.” Nami added.

“Wait, no. You can’t just leave him here.” Luffy turned to his cousin. “Nami, help.”

The ginger sighed before holding her hand out to Shachi. “Wallet.” He handed it to her, and she expertly opened it. “Here.” She placed a packet in Luffy’s hand and gave Shachi back his wallet.

Luffy looked at the item in his hand. “How is this going to help?!”

“Protection, sweetie.” Nami patted him on the head. “Play nice with each other and I’ll see you in the morning.”

Luffy angrily stuffed the condom into his pocket. “Why-” The door shut before he could finish. “Nami!” He called through the door. His hand tried to turn the knob, but it wouldn’t budge. He shook it a little. “Nami!”

“I’ll let you out in the morning. Have a good night.”

Luffy thumped his head against the door. She locked him inside his own apartment. How did she even manage that? He tried one more time to open the door. With a frustrated grunt, he flipped the latch so it was locked on his side as well.

* * *

Law blinked open his eyes. His shoulders and back hurt, the glaring florescent bulb was blinding, and he had the strongest desire to kill his two best friends. He shifted to try and ease some of the pressure off his shoulders, but there was little room for him to move. Turning his head to the side, he saw Luffy perched on a coffee table with his head in his hands.

“What do I do? Do I call a doctor? What about the door? Ohmahgawd, I can’t believe she locked me in my own apartment.”

Law opened his mouth to say something but closed it again when his mind came up blank. He closed his eyes again. Why had Shachi and Penguin brought him here? How did they even find out where Luffy lived?

“What if he’s sick? I should do something.”

He heard Luffy stand and walk somewhere behind him. With a groan, he moved his back up a little so that the arm rest wasn’t digging into his back. Was this Luffy’s couch? It was like sleeping on rocks. Actually, rocks might be softer than this. Luffy hadn’t been joking when he said the floor was better.

Luffy came back and laid his hand over Law’s head. “You don’t feel warm.”

Law attempted to say he was fine, but his tongue wouldn’t work. Whatever his friends had given him, was still in his system. A damp rag was placed on his head.

“I don’t know what good this does, but Sabo always did this for me.” Luffy sighed.

Law bit his tongue gently. Luffy was concerned about him, but he wasn’t really in any danger. If he could just tell Luffy he was awake… He tried opening his eyes again. The rag on his forehead was too low and covered his eyes. Luffy walked away again. There was some rustling off to the side.

“What do I do when he wakes up?”

Law grunted. He was awake.

“How do I explain this? Can I Google this?”

He tried not to snort at that.

“What do I do when my sexy boss is unconscious on my couch?”

Wait, is he really looking this up?

“ _If You Dream About the Boss_ … Ok, I do, but that isn’t helping.”

Law coughed in the back of his throat. No, this really wasn’t helping at all.

“ _Beware the Allure of the Sexy Boss_. Too late for that.” Luffy huffed and set down his phone. “Traffy, what do I do?” He asked.

Please stop thinking out loud. Law gave a groan. 'Why don’t you try to wake me up?’

Luffy leaned over Law. His fingers brushed across his cheek softly. Law wasn’t sure how long Luffy stayed there with his hand running gently over the skin of cheek down to his neck and back up again. He wanted to lean into the touch. It was so nice. There was a sigh from Luffy. His breath fanned over Law’s cheeks, tickling his ears.

The rag was moved away, out of his eyes. Law blinked once and opened them to see Luffy leaning over him closer than he thought. His intern’s eyes grew wide before he backed up quickly. Law caught him before he tripped over the coffee table behind him. He sat up slowly, hand still holding Luffy’s wrist.

“Hey,” Luffy gave a breathy laugh. “You’re awake.”

“Yeah.” Law let go of him. “Why am I here?” He had an idea, but he was also curious as to what Shachi and Penguin may have told Luffy.

“I don’t know.” Luffy tossed the rag on the table before flopping down beside Law. “Some guys showed up saying you had asked them to drop something off.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. And Nami knew them, I guess. And we’re locked in here.”

“What?” Law looked at him with disbelief. “Can’t you just unlock the door?” He stood and made his way over to the front door.

Luffy followed behind. “Nami locked it from the outside.”

“How?” Law tried the door knob. It didn’t turn. With a sigh he turn the latch back like Luffy had it.

“I don’t know. I tried calling Zoro, but I guess he’s staying at Sanji’s tonight.” Luffy scratched the back of his head. “Sorry, about this.”

“It’s not your fault.” Law shrugged. It wasn’t, and Law wasn’t even that angry at the situation. It was just annoying. He looked up and saw Luffy heading out of the room to what he presumed was his kitchen. “Luffy?”

“I’m going to make some coffee.” Luffy called back. “Are you hungry?”

“A little.” Law took in the apartment. It was kind of small, but Luffy’s lack of furniture made it seem spacious. The aquarium along the side wall caught his attention. He walked toward it and leaned down a little to peer through the glass.

Luffy’s aquarium was clean, and his fish looked healthy, not that Law knew anything about fish. He did know a saltwater tank was a lot of maintenance though. He was impressed by complexity of it and how well Luffy cared for his fish.

The tank held a decorative reef garden full of color. A small rock formation clumped together on the far right, and Law could see the long silhouette of a fish hiding in the crooks. Three clown fish swam back and forth near their anemones while a flat bottom feeder shimmed along the fine sand-like gravel on the bottom of the tank.

The sound of a microwave starting was followed by Luffy’s footsteps coming back to him. “It’s cool, right?” Luffy grinned when Law looked over his shoulder at him.

“It’s impressive.” Law straightened. “You have a lot of fish in there.”

Luffy nodded. “I can tell you their names and stuff later. If you want anyway.” He added.

“Sure. We have all night.” The beeping of the microwave prompted the pair to head back to the kitchen.

“It’s just left over Chinese take-out.” Luffy informed as Law followed him.

“That’s ok. Thank you.”

Luffy shrugged and turned away before Law caught the blush on his face. He handed Law a mug so he could make his coffee while he carried the disposable plates back to the couch. Law joined him shortly, bringing Luffy’s own mug with him.

“I understand why you sleep on the floor.” Law grumbled as he sat beside Luffy.

The young man laughed. “I know. She hates Zoro,” Luffy referred to the couch as though it were a person. “He sits on the floor most of the time.”

Law shook his head. “Where’d you get it?” He asked, wanting to make mental note never to buy furniture from the same place.

Luffy swallowed some rice. “Gramps gave it to me. And his great-aunt gave it to him. She had it hand crafted in Paris or something.”

Law lowered his fork. “So it’s an antique.” He elbowed the back cushion gently. “Have you thought of getting it re-cushioned?” He was pretty sure that you weren’t supposed to feel the wooden frame so easily.

“How much would that cost?”

“Don’t know. You have to find someone who specializes in that sort of thing.” Law went back to his beef and broccoli.

Luffy looked thoughtfully at the couch. “Gramps would go crazy if I did that.”

“Crazy?”

“Crazy happy.” Luffy grinned. “He might take it back. He loves this thing, but it kills his back.”

“Maybe he’d buy you a new one.” Law added.

Luffy hummed, grin still in place and gears turning in his head. “I should ask Nami if she knows where I can get it fixed.”

“After she lets us out…”

“Yeah, and those two guys that left you here. That was weird.”

“They’re friends of mine.” Law sighed. “We went to med school together.”

“Med school?” Luffy put his plate on the table. “Like, for doctors?”

“Yeah. They work at Drum Hospital now. That’s probably why I was unconscious.” Luffy gave him a quizzical look, and Law held out his arm so he could roll up his sleeve. “They injected me with a sedative.”

Luffy traced over the small prick in Law’s arm. “They stole drugs from the hospital so they could knock you out?”

“Or made it themselves… They’re good doctors, just crazy.”

Luffy laughed. “Sounds like the kinda doctor I’d want to have.” He frowned lightly. “You went to school with them? You wanted to be one too?”

“I wanted to be a surgeon.” Law rolled his sleeve back down. “You could say it was my goal when I was younger.”

“Then why aren’t you?” Luffy asked. There was a hint of aggravation in his tone.

“Family business.” The way Law said it made it seem like a rehearsed answer, something he had heard over and over again, and repeated to himself.

Luffy glared at the floor. “So? Who cares? You gave up your dream… That’s so dumb.”

Law gave a small smile. Luffy was angry for him; it was cute. “I had to.” He held up his hand before Luffy could say anything else. “Corazon couldn’t run the company on his own. Even with those who came with him from Spain. None of them had the know how to help run the business.” Law leaned forward with his arms braced on his knees. “It was the only way to make it work. And I don’t regret it… I’ve learned a lot. And we’re not stuck in Spain near my Uncle.” He looked sideways at Luffy. “I got to meet you.” Luffy looked up at the soft tone of Law’s voice. “And the other interns.” Law added, mentally kicking himself.

Luffy shrugged. He didn’t know what to say. He was upset that Law had put aside something he really wanted; but at the same time, he did it for a good reason, and he knew Law was right. They may have never met if he hadn’t. He frowned slightly. “You’re something else. That's not easy to do.” Luffy leaned back against the cushions.

Law wanted to ask what Luffy’s dream was, but the look in the younger’s eye swayed him. 'Maybe I should just leave the subject.’ With a slight smile, he bumped Luffy’s knee with his. “I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t your boss.” His voice held his smile, making the statement sound sweet and sincere when it could’ve been mean and spiteful.

Luffy rolled his eyes. “You’d have left by now if the door wasn’t locked.”

Law wasn’t sure why, but hearing Luffy say that stung. “Not necessarily.” Luffy looked up at him. “I don’t mind spending time with you. Or staying here.” Luffy laughed, and Law sighed with relief.

“I don’t know where you’re going to sleep though.” Luffy hummed. “I only have my couch and the blankets on the floor.”

“Yeah… Are you getting sleepy?”

“No. You?”

Law shook his head. “We’ll think of something.” He noticed Luffy watching him from the corner of his eye. “You ok?”

“Yeah…” Luffy kept his gaze locked on Law. “Was just thinking.”

“Well, don’t hurt yourself.” Law teased.

Luffy blinked at that. “Hey!” He swatted Law on the arm. Then he froze as he realized he struck his boss. A couch pillow landed in his face, knocking him from his stupor. With a laugh, Luffy snatched it up and threw it back at Law. The older wasn’t expecting Luffy to lunge at him, however, and he barely got the pillow back up to shield their heads from knocking into each other.

He slid down a bit, his laughter muffled in the pillow. Luffy peeked over the pillow at him. “What?” Law asked with a raised eyebrow. Luffy tugged on the pillow a bit until Law relinquished his hold. Without the cushion between them, Law could feel Luffy’s body heat through their shirts, how Luffy kneeled over him with one knee braced kind of painfully on his thigh, and the intense look in his eyes as he gazed down at him. “Luffy?”

The young man heard his boss but chose not to answer. His eyes traced over Law’s parted lips. It wasn’t really fair. Their first kiss due to his inability to hold his alcohol, and the next was indirect. He really wanted to kiss his boss. A true kiss with no extras or outside influence. Law’s hands came up to hold Luffy’s waist as he slid further into Law’s lap. He lowered his mouth over Law’s, his own hands sliding up to cup his face and hold his neck.

Law’s brain fought with itself to either shut off or kick into overdrive. Regardless, he wasn’t wasting this moment. He pulled Luffy flush against him, letting his arms circle around Luffy’s waist and back. His tongue slid over his lower lip and brushed over Luffy’s as he tilted his head to accommodate him.

A momentary pause for air allowed Law shift into a more comfortable position with Luffy against him. Before they could begin to question their actions, lips met again as Luffy pushed Law further back on to the couch. Law hissed as the arm rest dug against his back, but he didn’t separate from Luffy. A little pain was worth this.

Luffy rocked his hips forward, probably unintentionally, but the slight movement was enough to make Law gasp away from the kiss. He looked over Luffy, cheeks a dark pink and lips kissed red but not quite bruised yet. Licking his lips, Law sat up gently. “If this is happening, we need to move off your damn couch.” He stated simply.

Luffy’s eyes widened. “Is it?” He asked, and Law understood his concern.

“Yeah, it is.” Law made to stand.

Luffy scooted back off his lap before standing up himself. He ran a hand through his hair. “Um, hang on.” He took Law’s hand and led him to the far corner of his living room. The pile of blankets and pillows indicated that this was Luffy’s bed, and based off the shape and placement of the dresser nearby, it was probably where his air mattress went. Using his foot, Luffy flipped the stack of blankets out of their folded state. “Give me a sec. I’ll be right back.”

Law nodded, wondering if maybe he was going to fetch lube. Wait, this was happening, but what was this? Sex didn’t necessarily have to happen. They could just continue to make-out on a more comfortable surface. Law thought about asking. He looked over to see Luffy throwing away the trash from dinner and turning off some lights. Deciding to wait until Luffy came back, Law toed out of his shoes and socks and then emptied his pockets in a neat pile on the dresser.

Luffy turned off the light for his fish tank with a gentle good night to its residents before making his way over to Law. The only light came from above the stove in the kitchen now. Before Law could address the issue, Luffy hugged him tightly. Law studied him as he pulled Law down on to his makeshift bed, hands clenched in his shirt. Was he nervous? The gentle shake in his hands was unusual. Giddy? Excited? Law pulled Luffy fingers from his shirt and kissed over the knuckles.

“Hey, Luffy?” He was going to suggest that they slow down, but dark brown eyes looked up at him before lips cover his own again with hunger. 'Fuck…’ Law let Luffy lay him back so he could straddle him. His hands moved down to hold Luffy by the waist. He rolled his hips up, making Luffy moan against his lips. A small whine pulled from Luffy as Law sucked on his tongue, the noise shooting straight down to cock.

A gasp left Luffy as Law rolled them so he was leaning over him. 'Do you want this?’ He asked himself. 'God… yes, but…’ He forced himself to breathe. He wanted this so badly, but he couldn’t just take from Luffy. He pushed some of the stray strands of hair out of Luffy’s eyes. “Hey,” Luffy focused on him. “Do you want this?” Luffy nodded. “I need to hear it. I want verbal consent.”

The intern buckled under the heavy gaze Law had him under. He was used to it from watching Law stare down unruly representatives and affiliates, it was unwavering, fierce, and merciless. But now lust and desire were mixed in, and Luffy was his target.

“I want…” He lost his voice and the rest of the words fell away into a mumble.

Law leaned forward, hands placed on either side of Luffy’s head. “I didn’t catch that.” He said lowly. Luffy squirmed a little, accidentally grinding their clothed erections together. Law groaned and shut his eyes. After a deep breath he opened them again. “Luffy.”

Biting his lip, the younger reached up to pull Law down. “Yes, sir. I want this.” His other hand slipped between them to unfasten his pants.

The kiss was welcomed with open mouths and dancing tongues. Clothes were shed with haste and thrown in any random direction. Law briefly thought of asking Luffy if he’d done this before. But he wasn’t sure how he’d take the answer. A wave of possessive jealousy washed over him suddenly. Law pulled softly on Luffy’s hair, asking him to tilt his head back. He hummed as he dropped his lips to the exposed neck with every intent of marking his intern. He ran a hand over his cock, rubbing it along Luffy’s own. A delighted gasp tore from the back of Luffy’s throat, deep and needy.

“Law…” Luffy moaned. His body focused on where Law touched him. He bucked into Law’s hand now that is was solely paying him attention. “Please…”

Law shuddered at how his name sound so devilishly sweet on Luffy’s lips. With a final nip to the abused skin, Law went back to Luffy’s lips and kissed him. He pulled his hand away despite Luffy’s whine. “Not yet. It’s too soon.” Law ran his hand up Luffy’s stomach. “Am I as good as your dreams?” Law asked. He felt Luffy heat up with a blush under him. “No?” He continued when he didn’t get an answer. “Did I mishear you earlier?”

Luffy shook his head no. “Don’t make fun of me.” There was a pout in his voice.

“I’m not.” Law kissed his cheek. “I want to know. I want to hear you say it. Tell me.”

“Why?”

Law leaned back and searched Luffy’s face. He looked guarded, unsure. 'What are you worried about?’ He pressed a kiss to Luffy’s forehead. “Do you want me to tell you first?” He didn’t wait for Luffy’s answer. “How you’ve been driving me mad for the past four months? How often I’ve wanted to push you up against the wall in the elevator and kiss you when you start pouting?”

“I don’t pou-mmhh.” He was silenced with a kiss.

“You do. And it’s adorable.” Law dragged his nails back down Luffy’s chest and stomach. “I want you.” He whispered hotly into Luffy’s ear. The young intern squeaked a whimper and pushed into Law’s hand as it wrapped around his length again. “Now tell me.”

“Sir…” He moaned as he arched off the bed against Law. With a deep breath, Luffy spoke close to Law’s ear. “I want…” A sudden gasp tore from his throat. “I want you to... bend me… over…” Luffy trembled lightly. It was hard to think with Law’s hand moving over his dick. His sentence came out broken and breathy. “Desk, please…” Rolling his hips up in time with Law’s hand, he panted as the warmth in belly grew and spread. He wanted to cover his mouth and halt all the embarrassing noises he made, but Law’s breath near his ear was distracting and his hands didn’t want to move from where they clung to Law’s shoulders. “Stop teasing…” He whispered. “Give me- Haaahh!” His breath hitched with Law’s thumb rubbing harshly over the head of his cock.

Law smirked down at him. “My desk?” He hummed with appreciation at the blush blossoming down Luffy’s neck. “We might…” He trailed off as he ran his tongue over the bite marks he left. “If you’re good.” He pushed up on his knees and moved back a little so that he was between Luffy's legs.

'Wait, does he mean in bed, or over all?’ Luffy thought before he whined at the slowed pace of Law’s hand. He then bit the inside of his cheek after hearing himself. Luffy thought about how much he wanted this, how much Law apparently wanted this. “Sir…” Running his hand over the lines of Law’s tattoos, he pushed up and pressed his mouth to Law’s collar bone. “Haven’t I been good?” He heard Law groan softly as he kissed and bit softly at the tan skin. 'Is this too fast?’ Luffy didn’t really care. It wasn’t important to him. But he knew he wanted Law right now. That was important.

He leaned back and reached for the bottom drawer of his dresser. A mostly unused bottle of lube was tucked away in the back. Luffy retrieved it and handed it to it Law, whom he assumed had more experience than he did.

Law placed a kiss on top of his head. “You have been good.” He murmured into Luffy’s ear. “Don’t worry about that.” He pushed Luffy back down on the pillows gently.

Luffy nodded, his face feeling hotter each second. He pushed the condom he'd grabbed from his pants pocket and shoved near his pillow while they had been removing clothes into Law’s hand. “Nami took it from your friend and gave it to me.” He said when Law gave him a questioning look.

Law’s brow furrowed. Nami knew Shachi carried a few condoms with him at almost all times? He pushed the thought to the side. He could figure out their background later. His gaze swept over Luffy, the way his hands twitched and how his legs curled around him. Maybe this was his first time, at least with another man. He looked curious, almost worried. Like he wasn’t sure what was going to happen next, or if he should be doing something. Law kissed him with a swipe of tongue over his bottom lip. Luffy opened for him, and he felt Law spread his legs a little more before lifting his hips up. A wet, cool finger probed lightly at his entrance. His skin twitched with anticipation.

“Relax.” Law murmured against his lips. He inserted one finger slowly, judging his speed on Luffy. He whimpered but was otherwise fine so far. Law waited for Luffy to relax while he moved in and out. The second digit joined the first. He paused and waited out Luffy’s discomfort before stretching him little by little. “Is this ok?” He asked.

Luffy nodded. “Can’t you just…” He rocked his hips lightly.

“Not yet.” Law pulled his hand away to pour more lube over his fingers. He pushed three fingers in slowly, massaging the muscles so that Luffy would relax.

Luffy took deep breaths through his nose, willing his body to calm down. It wasn’t as painful as he thought it would be. The feeling was odd but ok. Just as he finally grown accustomed to it, Law pulled his hand away. The sound of the foil being ripped open made Luffy look down at his boss.

Once the condom was rolled over his cock, Law turned his attention back to Luffy. “I know I’ve said this already, but just relax.” Luffy nodded once. Law pulled Luffy’s hips closer and aligned his cock to enter Luffy. He pushed in slowly, lips locked to muffle every cry. He laid a hand over Luffy’s clenched in the blanket once he was in all the way.

Law buried his face against Luffy’s neck. “You ok?” He mumbled, thumb brushing over Luffy’s wrist.

Luffy brought his hand up to Law’s back. He nodded with a sigh as Law kissed back up his neck and over his jawline. With a gentle rock of his hips, Luffy pushed back on Law’s cock. “Yeah…”

Law moved his hand to Luffy’s waist as he pulled out. The other shifted his leg slightly so Law could slide in a little easier. He paced himself with Luffy’s pain until the young man thrust back on to his cock. Law pulled him close sharply as he snapped forward with force. He wanted to tell Luffy how amazing he felt, but with the searing pleasure tight around him and coiling within, he could only pant against his skin.

A sudden gasp sounded by Law’s ear, and Luffy arched off the floor, pressing up against him. “Oh, please… Again.”

He lifted Luffy’s legs over his shoulders and continued to thrust deeply into Luffy. “Here?” His cock struck the sensitive nerves again causing Luffy to cry out. Law growled lustfully. He pushed forward again and again. “Maybe next time I’ll let you ride me.” He caught the young man’s wide eyed gaze and licked his lips. “Perhaps in the office. And there will be a next time.” He promised with strong thrust.

Luffy turned his head to the side as he panted and moaned. “Yes…” He shut his eyes as Law supplied another jolt of intense pleasure. “Aaaah…” His nails dug into Law’s shoulder. Pulling Law close, he kissed him hot and wet. His erection rubbed against Law’s stomach with unsatisfying friction. Luffy pleaded with a soft whimper for Law to touch him.

“Fuck…” Law did as he was silently asked to, quickly fisting Luffy’s length and stroking him out in time with his thrusts. Luffy gave a smoldering moan into the kiss as he came over his stomach and Law’s hand. Law let him fall back as he dropped his head and focused on pushing himself over the edge. It didn’t take much with the muscles spasming around his cock as he thrust in and out.

He kept himself up on his hands and knees so he wouldn’t fall on Luffy. Once he’d caught his breath, he pulled out and stripped the condom off. “Damn,” He sighed. Luffy blinked up at him. Law matched him with a smirk and watched as his reoccurring blush came back. He grabbed the nearest article of clothing and used it clean Luffy off. Tossing to the side, he laid down beside him. “We need to talk.” Law whispered into Luffy’s ear as he pulled him close. “Tomorrow, though.” Luffy curled up next to him with a mumbled 'kay’ and his arm thrown over Law’s chest. He pulled the blankets over them and allowed his pleased body and mind to drift off beside Luffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time of writing this, I googled the question Luffy looks up and those were the top two results. Had to fix this chapter a little because of lotion is not good lube. Do not use lotion in place of lube.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This was the first time anyone ever drew me something based off one of my fics](http://xairylle.tumblr.com/post/142937840605/drew-a-cover-for-unprofessional-relations-a-lawlu) and it was also the first time someone drew me something just because they wanted to. That's why even though this fic is wobbly and needs a lot of work, I love it and I'm going to see it through to the end. And it's dedicated to my big sis [Xairylle](http://xairylle.tumblr.com/) because they're the one got me motivated to write it again when I fell flat after the first chapter.

Law groaned as a loud whistle sounded outside somewhere. Soon after, the sounds of heavy machinery died down and the construction crew headed home. The executive grumbled. His foot was cold and the side of his leg a little numb. With a sigh, Law opened his eyes.

His head rested on Luffy’s stomach while their hands laid loosely intertwined. Law scooted himself up a bit so he could lay his head on the pillow near Luffy. “How do you do this?” He couldn’t help but wonder out loud. Fixing the covers so that they covered them both completely again, Law turned on his side and circled his arms around Luffy. The younger man snored softly in his sleep, and Law found himself studying the gentle curves of his face. “What have I done?”

He took a moment to really consider this. What had he done? He had sex with an employee and intern who was five years his junior. The same young man who had been taunting him for the past few months in every dream and spare thought he got to himself. He had violated company policy.

Except there was no such policy. The DonQuixote Family believed that as long as it didn’t interfere with the overall performance of the associates, fraternization was not a problem. Hell, his uncle partially encouraged it. Which was dumb. That sort of thing could breed division amongst the employees. He could be accused of favoring Luffy and lose credibility to his associates.

But he already did favor Luffy. And several already suspected this. That’s why they took advantage of it and sent Luffy when they didn’t want to deal Law. But one good example did not make this right.

It had felt right though. Finally taking Luffy into his arms, making him moan so sweetly to Law’s touch, and claiming what was his…

Luffy wasn’t his though. Was he? As far Law knew Luffy was single, and he had wanted Law just as much. He had begged for Law to take him.

‘Only because I prompted him to do so…’ Law frowned.

What was he supposed to say? He couldn’t just tell Luffy it was a mistake. It very clearly wasn’t. But where did that leave them? Law knew a part of Luffy had been sincere the night before. He had wanted it then. He needed to see how Luffy would react when he woke up. Would he want to be in relationship with Law? Was that Law wanted?

Yes.

But how would it affect them at work. They couldn’t act like nothing happened. What would Corazon think? Law cringed at that. And his uncle?

Law flopped his head back on the pillow. He’d told Luffy they’d speak in the morning. Hopefully, Luffy would remember that. He ran his hand through Luffy’s dark hair, content for the moment, even if a little broody still.

The annoying ring Law kept set for Gladius began to chime. He shot up quickly on instinct, yanking his arm out from under Luffy to reach for his phone. The smaller male was startled awake as well by the unfamiliar sound and sudden movement. He looked up at Law, eyes wide with shock. He gave him a hastened apology as he answered the phone.

Luffy let out a breath. With a small laugh, he scooted around Law and stood. His boss argued with Gladius about something Caesar was doing or not doing while he headed to the kitchen to start the coffee. He was sore, but in a good sort of way that confused him.

“I’m giving you permission to strangle him if need be. Stop arguing with me and fix it.” Law hung up without waiting for Gladius’ reply. He looked over and saw Luffy had come back from the kitchen and was feeding his fish. “Sorry.” He said, placing his phone aside.

Luffy shrugged. “It’s fine.”

Law watched the slight twitch in his shoulders with a frown. “Come here.” Law beckoned him back to the spread of blankets. Once Luffy was in reach, Law pulled him down into his lap. “Hey,” He brushed some of the dark bangs from Luffy’s eyes. “Talk to me.”

He leaned his head back against Law’s shoulder. He knew what Law wanted to talk about; he just wasn’t sure of what to say. Law didn’t seem angry or regretful; he wasn’t either. He let out a breath. “Nami says you like me, and Sanji said this stuff happens and you can’t stop it.”

“And you?” Law whispered against his love-bitten neck.

Luffy shivered. He turned and pressed his lips to Law’s cheek. “I really like you.”

A chunk of Law’s pride shattered upon hearing that. He only sort of noticed Luffy purr and wrap his arms around his neck, nuzzling sweetly against his shoulder. What had he done to get demoted from 'love’ to 'really like’ so fast? Law had been nurturing a secret desire to hear those words from Luffy again, and now he was only at a 'like’ status. Did Luffy mean it when he said it the first time? Did he remember? Did Law hear wrong?

Luffy pulled back when he didn’t receive his own expected response. “Traffy?”

Law blinked and looked down at him. “I… I like you as well.” He stated with a kiss to Luffy’s forehead.

His shoulders relaxed. “What happens now?” Luffy laid his head against Law’s chest.

“That depends on you. There’s nothing stating we can’t be in a romantic relationship.” Law ran his hand up Luffy’s spine in a soothing gesture. “For professional reasons, however, I am going to have to ask that, if we choose to pursue this, you don’t tell everyone.” Law caught the thoughtful look in Luffy’s eye. 'Ah, maybe I said that wrong.’

“Do you want to?” Luffy asked, catching Law off guard.

“Yes.” Of course he did. He continued to watch Luffy as the younger bowed his head a little.

“I won’t let this interfere with work.” He promised, hand clenching into a half-fist. “I just want, I don’t know. This,” He uncurled his hand to lay between them. “So…” He took Law’s hand in his. “Can we…” The question trailed off though it was answered with a kiss. Luffy pushed toward Law, silently urging him to lay back down as their tongues met mid-kiss. Skin sliding over skin reminded him of their state of nakedness. Law moved his lips over Luffy’s, tongue sweeping over his lower lip and flicking up against his.

A loud banging on the door caused them to pull back, which thankfully saved Law from getting his tongue bit.

“Luffy! Luffy! Are you still alive in there?!”

“Damnit Nami…” Luffy growled, glaring over his shoulder at the door.

Law chuckled. “Come on. We can continue this later.” He patted Luffy’s thigh signaling for him to get up.

Nami kept knocking on the door until Luffy yelled at her to stop. “Cut it out Nami!”

“Why’d you lock me out?!”

“Why’d you lock us in?!”

Law gave an amused smile. Listening to Luffy and his cousin scream at each other through the door made him think of when he was younger with Baby 5. He pulled on last night’s clothes except for the shirt he had use to clean Luffy up with. His intern turned lover only threw on his boxers before marching over to the door. Law finished gathering his things before he followed him.

Luffy noticed the shirt in Law’s hand and made a face. “Sorry, I don’t have one for you to borrow. I mean, I do, but they might not fit.”

Law waved him off. “Don’t worry about it.” He gestured at the door. “Maybe you should let her in before she tears the door down.”

“Yeah…” Luffy sighed. “How are you getting home? Not that you have to leave or anything.” He added.

“I can get a taxi, and I do need to go. I have to see Cora today and make sure Gladius kept Caesar in line.”

“Oh…” Luffy opened the door and stepped aside so Nami could barge in properly.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Law promised with a whisper near Luffy’s ear. He saw Nami out of the corner of his eye watching them, mouth partially agape. With a gentle nudge, Law pinned Luffy between him and the doorframe. He leaned down and kissed Luffy slowly, humming against Luffy’s mouth. His hands held him at the waist, keeping them close while Luffy pushed up on his toes into the kiss. Law pulled away too soon, leaving Luffy with a whine on his lips. “Later.” He mouthed with his lips still hot and pressed against Luffy’s. With a final peck of the lips, Law pulled away, leaving Luffy a little dazed by the door. “Good morning Miss Nami.” He nodded politely to her and left the apartment.

Luffy blinked slowly before shaking his head. He poked his head out the door and watched as Law got on the elevator. They waved, and Luffy closed the door so he could face his cousin. She was blushing lightly, which Luffy felt a little proud of himself for because it wasn’t every day Nami got flustered enough to turn away. But then, with the smugness of the devil, she grinned at him.

“So?”

“So…” Luffy let the question hang as he moved around her toward the kitchen.

“Oh no you don’t.” She followed him. “Give me details.”

“Use your imagination.”

Nami rolled her eyes. Sure, she could do that. It was fairly obvious after all. Luffy’s ruffled appearance, the blankets in the corner were a mess, Law leaving shirtless and with steamy goodbye kiss, and looking at Luffy, Nami could see where Law left marks claiming him; it all added up to sexy night. But who cared? Nami wanted the juicier bits.

“At least tell me what he said?” She followed him.

“Said what?”

“Are you two a thing now? Did he confess?” Nami eyes were practically sparkling in a way that would bother most.

Luffy paused mid-reach for the coffee pot. Well, yes they were. Right? But nothing had been officially said yet, so maybe? He shrugged. “Yeah. I think we are.”

“You think?” Nami sighed with disappointment. “Luffy… What’s that supposed to mean?” She leaned against the counter.

“It means I’m pretty sure… I think.”

She gave him a side long glance. He didn’t sound very convincing. 'Maybe Law isn’t as into Luffy as I thought. I’ve never been wrong before…’ She bumped her hip against his. “Hey, he likes you right?”

Luffy nodded. He knew Law liked him. But to what extent? Was it the same or was Law just indulging him? He couldn’t see why his boss would do that.

“Then you don’t have anything to worry about.”

Nami’s voice made him looked up at her. “Yeah,” Luffy mumbled. He didn’t, did he? Law didn’t do anything he didn’t want to. They were similar in that.

“What’s wrong?” She tilted her head. Luffy seemed unsure all of a sudden, and Nami couldn’t help but feel a little responsible for it.

Luffy rolled his eyes. “Nothing, I guess.” He kind of wanted to tell his cousin to bug off. Yes, she was partially to thank for last night, but he could’ve done just fine without her butting in. Well, maybe… Law’s friends, or whoever they were, dropped him off after drugging him and that may have been enough. But as Luffy had said, if Nami hadn’t locked the door, Law would’ve been free to leave whenever.

So what were the chances? This was a good thing, right? Luffy frowned into his coffee mug as he walked back to his aquarium. He could hear Nami huff as she followed him. “You’re being kind of nosey.”

“Well, excuuuuusse me,” Nami sat down on his couch. “This guy makes you happy, and I want that for you. So yeah, I’m going to butt in when you don’t know what to do.” There wasn’t even a tiny bit of regret or doubt in her tone. “You’ve always been there for me Luffy; the least I can do is make sure you’re taken care of too.”

Luffy looked over his shoulder at her. “And how does locking my boss in my apartment with me accomplish that?”

She gave him a once over. “Stop looking at it like a closed door. More of an opened one with new opportunity.” She mulled over her own thoughts before speaking again. “Like, ok, yes, I did lock you in but look at the bright side of things.” Luffy frowned at her. “Make a list like when we were kids.” She leaned over the back of the couch and held up her hand out to him.

A smile pulled at his lips as he walked over to her. He used to do this to her when they were kids. He’d open both hands in front of her and tell her to count all the good things in life. In comparison, the bad was always so small. Starting at her pinkie, he began to curl down each of her fingers until he got to her thumb. Then she held up her other hand, and he continued across the digits again, thumb to pinkie this time. He tapped the ring finger on her right hand. “I don’t know about this one.”

She quirked an eyebrow at him. “This is all Law, right?’

"Yeah.” He moved to her last finger and curled it down, leaving the ring finger a little extended.

“What’s bad?” She asked pulling her hands back a little.

“We could get caught… I could cause him a lot of problems at work.” Luffy poked the knuckle of the questionable finger.

“Is he worried about it?”

Luffy shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

“And you are because?”

“I really care about him. I don’t want to cause him problems.” Luffy took a sip of his cooled coffee.

Nami scowled. “You cause problems for the rest of us though. Don’t you care about us?”

Luffy laughed. “Ok, but…” He tilted his head. It was different. Friends and family would put up with him; they were already used to him. “I still don’t know what it is.” He admitted. “I really like him… a lot.” Nami waited for him, the 'Do you love him?’ question burning on the tip of her tongue. “He said he liked me too, but maybe not as much.”

“He said that?”

“Well, no, not like that.” Luffy scratched his head.

“Relationships take time. Yours is a little peculiar, but it’s also fairly new. Don’t rush.” She stood from the couch and walked around to hug Luffy. “Give him time. You’ll see.”

* * *

The lobby of Law’s condominium was mostly empty when he arrived. He waved at the receptionist, who looked a little surprise at seeing him without a shirt. They waved back and silently pointed to the pair lounging on a couch. He nodded his thanks before making his way over.

“Give me one good reason not to kill the both of you.” Law said lowly as he approached.

“We got you laid.” Shachi offered, which got him swatted with his own hat. Law tossed back at him as turned on his heel toward the elevator.

“Hey,” Penguin followed close behind him. “It’s not that bad is it?”

“Shut up and meet me upstairs.” Law closed the doors and hit the button for his floor, leaving his friends to take the stairs.

Once he was on his way up, Law slumped against the wall. He felt lighter somehow. It was nice. He was still curious about Luffy’s feelings but for now he at least knew he had them. His lips twitched down a bit. He thought Luffy loved him. A voice in his head chided him for being naive. Luffy had been intoxicated when he confessed his love for him. Not that he doubted Luffy’s attraction, but it wasn’t what he initially thought.

He left his door unlock for when his friends came up. After tossing his shirt in the laundry hamper, he collapsed on his couch.

'Why do I feel so hopeless?’ Law pondered. Luffy didn’t love him, well, that was fine. Except it stung for some reason. They were just starting; Luffy could love him. He could win the intern back over. Law grumbled under his breath. Why was it bothering him so much?

About fifteen minutes later, the pair made it up. They looked at Law sprawled out on the couch and then at each other. “Thought you’d be a little happier about the situation.” Penguin started. He elbowed his lover toward the kitchen.

“You drugged me and ditched me at my intern’s apartment.”

“In our defense, Nami locking the door was not planned.” Penguin sighed.

Law chuckled. “Yeah, ok.” He turned his head toward Penguin. “He told me something different this time.” He admitted. It was annoying that somehow his two friends managed to wheedle all his worries out of him but also a relief. After Law had dropped Luffy off that first night, he’d gone back home and spilled to Shachi, who in turn told Penguin everything as well.

“Ah…” Penguin hummed with confusion. “How do you mean exactly?” He caught Shachi’s gaze from the kitchen.

“I asked him how he felt, what he thought…” Law sat up. “But it wasn’t the same as what he had said before.”

The doctor frowned but with understanding. “How long ago was the first time? Maybe he doesn’t remember.”

“It wasn’t that long ago, but he might not. That’s a very good possibility since he was a little drunk.”

“Oh…” Penguin bit his lip. Maybe they’d been a little rash with their push. Law and this kid might not be as mutual for each other as he thought. From the corner of his eye, he saw Shachi wave and mouth 'Did we fuck up?’ He turned back to Law as the man began speaking again.

“But why would he have a different answer?”

Penguin sat next to Law on the couch. It was obvious Law was in for this kid, Luffy; he wasn’t exactly being subtle about it. At least not around them. His conversation with Duval played back in his head.

“ _Luffy is the company’s go to intern for dealing with Law. Why go to his office and deal with the tyrant, possibly get our ear chewed out, when we can just send Luffy. I mean, we’ve always used interns as little messengers, but Luffy goes to Law and isn’t fazed in the slightest. Yeah, they might be a little too close, but we’re also partially to blame for that. And whatever, it’s not like either of them are being really obvious about whatever is going on.”_

Whatever was going on…? Penguin and Shachi had jumped at the chance. They knew Law had a crush; if Luffy was pining as well, why not do the right thing and give a push?

“I don’t know what exactly he said, or how you feel about the two different answers, but if he was drunk the first time, that may be how he really feels. You’re kind of an intimidating person, Law. But if he was under the influence, he may not have cared and spoken the truth. Just a thought.”

“No way to really know, I guess.”

“You could just ask him.” Shachi suggested, joining them in the living room. “No harm in that.”

Law stared down at his shoes. If Luffy did love him, why didn’t he admit it? Was he afraid of Law rejecting his feelings because they were too much? He sighed inwardly. If that was the case, then he needed to let Luffy know that there was nothing to be afraid of.

* * *

Monday morning came, and Luffy was reminded why everyone feared the boss. Law stood before him and the other interns, voice soft and even but deadly with warning and authority.

“The assessments are due next Thursday. Failure to complete yours will result in a dropped internship and lowered letter grade from Professor Iceburg. I shouldn’t need to stress how important this is.” His gaze swept over all of them. “That being said, there’s no reason for you to struggle alone. I’m well aware that the assessment is hard and beyond your basic skills. There is no punishment for seeking assistance. You are a team, rely on each other and strengthen one another’s weaknesses.”

Luffy couldn’t stop from grinning. Sure, Traffy was scary as hell, but he was also really sweet. You just had to dig to find it. He looked around at his fellow interns, watching some of them relax with Law’s reassurance. It was amazing the effect he had on people.

Law bade them a good morning before turning and leaving back to his office. Luffy watched him as he passed, wondering if it was his imagination when Law let his sight linger on him longer than usual. There was a strange giddiness in his stomach. Like children successfully keeping a secret from prying eyes and ears.

Once Law was out of the room, the interns let out a collective sigh. Gentle murmurs followed about being scared to death and bemoans of how they were supposed to finish in such a short amount of time.

“How are you doing?” Coby asked as they walked from the conference room toward their work area.

“I’m almost done actually. I could probably help you out if you want.” Luffy grinned back.

“Really? That’d be a lot of help thanks.” Coby was about to say something else but a harsh bout of laughter cut him off.

“Why the hell are you trying so hard? You’re practically the boss’ pet. You could probably get away with doing nothing.”

The accusation hit him hard. Coby stopped Luffy from turning back with a slight shake of his head. He didn’t need to anyway since Perona stepped in.

“Who gave you permission to talk to them?!” She demanded. Luffy and Coby, as well as some others, paused at that.

“I don’t need you permission to-”

“You’re not cute at all! Shut up!” Perona had this way of making someone do as she said even if she was badgering them; the young man’s mouth snapped closed on her command. Hands on her hips and feet pointed inward, she leaned forward. “No one wants to hear your dumb whining, so shut up and stay away from them or you might spread your boorish, vile, uncouth-”

Luffy chuckled as he and the others left the poor young man to be berated by Perona. “She’s has her moments. Too bad she’s so annoying.”

“She means well. Most of the time anyway.” Coby sighed.

Luffy turned to Coby as they rounded the corner to their row. “Is it really bad?” He asked.

“You mean with the boss?” Luffy nodded. “No, not at all.” Coby replied. “There are some who don’t like it, but most of us are grateful you go talk to him for us. Mr. Trafalgar is scary. I don’t know how you do it.”

“He’s right you know.” Conis said as she walked by them. Her eyes lingered a moment too long on Luffy before she caught herself. “Sorry,” She said with embarrassment. Her cubicle neighbor also looked Luffy over but shrugged and clapped him on the shoulder.

Luffy dropped into his chair. 'No wonder Traffy wants to keep it a secret.’ Well, it made sense. Law had a status to maintain, and Luffy was just an intern. He promised Law he wouldn’t let it get in the way of work. If it was necessary to keep their relationship a secret, then so be it. Only three people knew they were in a relationship, and there was no reason for anyone at work to even suspect he might be with someone…

* * *

 

Throughout the morning, until his first break, Luffy had noticed something off about everyone. And after the fifth time Luffy caught someone staring at him, he was ready to flip his whole cubicle row over. He asked Coby what was up, but his friend just turned with a mumbled apology. It wasn’t until Perona came skipping over to him during their first break that he figured out what was up.

“Why am I the last to know, hm?” She asked with a pout.

“What are you talking about Perona?” Luffy asked, swatting her hand away from petting Coby’s head.

“Your new friend, silly.” Perona tapped the side of his neck. “Who’s the lucky one?”

“Lucky one?” Luffy echoed, obviously confused.

Perona rolled her eyes. “Oh come on, you can tell me.” She gave a small sigh. “I mean, you don’t have to I guess…” She turned his head to the side. “Left quite the impression, didn’t they? No worries, I think everyone’s gotten the message loud and clear.” She giggled and walked away.

Luffy brought his hand up to his neck, trying to figure out what she meant. The soft feeling of warm lips and teeth grazing down his neck brought a blush to his face. That part of his neck was marked with hickeys. He turned to Coby. “Is it really bad?” He asked his friend for the second time that day and again in reference with something to do with Law.

His friend nodded. “It kinda is.” He sighed. “Bad isn’t the right word. More like really obvious. They’d be hard to cover up.” Coby watched as Luffy groaned. He took out his phone and snapped a pic of Luffy to show him. “You didn’t notice?” He asked as Luffy frowned at his visage in the photo.

“No, I was kind of in a rush. They weren’t this bad yesterday…”

“Bruises show with time.” Coby took his phone back and deleted the image. “Maybe talk to them about not leaving so many.” He shrugged. “I didn’t even know you were with someone…” He trailed off, mild hurt in his voice.

Luffy scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, sorry…” He did feel a little bad. Coby had been his friend for a long time, and he had been the one Coby came to first when the pinkette found out he was gay with a crush on their classmate. But it wasn’t like Luffy was hiding this from him. Not initially. Coby could keep a secret, but now was not the time to tell him that he’d slept with their boss. “They’re shy.” Luffy realized how lame that sounded, but Coby didn’t seem to notice.

“I understand.” He smiled. “I would like to meet them though. When they’re comfortable with the idea.”

Luffy nodded. 'Agh, he’s going to freak out when I tell him.’ He checked the time; his break wasn’t quite over yet. “I’ll be back, watch my stuff.” Luffy patted Coby on the shoulder as he stood and headed for the elevator. He hit the button for the top floor and waited.

His reflection stared back at him from the polished metal doors. He grimaced at the red and purple marks on his neck. 'Jeez, some secret.’ Hard to ignore it when it looked like he was a vampire’s dinner the night before. No wonder everyone had been staring. 'Why the heck didn’t Sanji say anything?’ Then again, his friend wasn’t the nosey type, and Nami didn’t seem concerned, so the blonde wasn’t either.

Coby had said they didn’t look bad, and no one else had seemed bothered by them. Just a lot of staring. It was probably a big shock to everyone. Luffy wished he had something to base them off of. But everyone he knew kept theirs hidden. Sanji wore high collars and didn’t leave many on Zoro; Coby’s were down his arm most of the time. His brow furrowed as he ran his hand over them. He wondered if Law was actually really possessive. He kind of liked that idea but damn…

Luffy slipped into Law’s office and made his way across to the desk. Law was standing by the window while on the phone. He looked up at Luffy and gave him a small smile.

“I have to go now. We’ll discuss this later, but the answer is still no.” Law hung up his cell and placed it on his desk with a shake of his head. “My apologies Luffy, did you need something?”

“Kinda.” Luffy let out a sigh as he moved closer to Law. He shoved Law in the chest, causing the taller man stumbled back into his chair. Grabbing the sides arm rests so the chair wouldn’t move too far, Luffy pulled Law closer and slid into his lap. “I need to fix something, sir.” He felt Law jerk under him slightly and caught grey eyes looking down at him in slight shock. It was too late to back off now.

Luffy licked his lips before pressing a kiss to Law’s neck. He could feel his boss start to relax under him, and his own relief washed over him. He wasn’t sure what he was so nervous about. Although, he was still uncertain about how to go about this. Law had bitten him the other night. He hadn’t really minded; it felt nice to him. But he knew that wasn’t the case for everyone. Sanji was often threatening Zoro to not bite him. The blonde hated the feel of teeth on his skin. He ran his tongue across the skin before moving his kiss up closer to Law’s jawline. Law’s hum vibrated against his lips, and he smiled at the feeling of hands holding his waist to pull him closer.

He sucked softly at first, pulling back every so often to lay another kiss along the area. Law whispered his name against his hair as his hand ran up Luffy’s back. Feeling more reassured, Luffy laid his lips firmly near Law’s pulse and moaned while he sucked at the tan skin. At Law’s pleased sigh, Luffy sucked a little harder; his hands flat against Law’s chest, wanting ever so much to fist the clean white material of his shirt. He pulled away with wet lick over his lips and Law’s skin.

'Fuck, was this alright for me to do?’ Luffy bit his lip as Law pulled on his belt. He looked up at Law just in time to feel his boss cover his mouth with his own. 'Oh, ok.’ Luffy leaned into the kiss, welcoming the tongue that slipped in over his. A gentle squeeze on his ass made him squeak and scoot forward, rocking his hips against Law.

Too many memories flooded his senses. Saturday night was still fresh in his mind, Law’s hands on his body while he brought him over the edge and how it felt with his legs wrapped around Law’s waist. He whimpered into the kiss as Law bucked up a little. His belt was unfastened and pulled loose. Law pressed his palm firmly against Luffy’s crotch, making him moan hotly.

“Mmm-Traffy, wait…” Luffy pulled away, hands falling to hold Law’s wrist.

“Aren’t you on break?” Law asked, and Luffy could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Yes.” He breathed out, trying to convince his heart to calm down. “I know, I need to head back soon.”

“Are you going to do this every break? Tease me a little, and then leave.”

“No!” Luffy blushed. “I wanted to…” He trailed off. “Because everyone’s been staring.” His eyes traced over Law’s neck before leaving a peck on his cheek.

“Ah, I see.” Law ran his thumb over the bruises he’d left on Luffy. He wasn’t going to say he was sorry for something he’d intentionally done. “Has it caused problems?”

“Not really. Just annoying.” He poked at the mark he left, wondering if it would become as dark as the ones he had. “I don’t mind though. I just didn’t realize, so it was weird with everyone looking.” He pushed back off Law’s lap. “They’re shocked I guess. I’ve been single for a while.” He rambled. “And then this,” Luffy touched his neck. “You made the message loud and clear apparently.” He shrugged. “I’ll see you at lunch, Traffy.” He nodded as he turned away.

“For coffee, right?” Law asked because he couldn’t help but tease Luffy.

“Yes! Just coffee!” Luffy gave a small laugh over his shoulder.

Law leaned back in his chair, missing the warmth and weight of Luffy in his lap. “Too bad.” He said to himself with a smirk as he watched Luffy leave his office. How hard would it be to convince Luffy to have more than just coffee during lunch?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My good friend [Lao](http://lao-paperman.tumblr.com/) also drew a [fantastic piece](http://lao-paperman.tumblr.com/day/2016/11/08/) for this fic.  
> I know Shachi and Penguin's age were released, or like their age in relation to Law and Bepo, and one of them is older than the other, but I forget which. And I had written this before that came out, it's a little thing I know, but just ignore if it I got it backwards

As promised, Luffy made his way back up to Law’s office on the seventieth floor during lunch, coffee in each hand. He opened the door without setting down the cups, he had gotten good at that, and slipped in. “Traffy, I brought you coffee. Two shots of espresso because you look dead.” He laughed to himself.

Law groaned from the desk, not bothering to open his eyes as Luffy came over. His laptop was open on the desk beside a small stack of folders, all with the R&D stamp on them. However, he seemed to be ignoring it all as he leaned back in his chair, jacket discarded and tie loose. The sound of Luffy’s backpack hitting the ground made him open an eye at his intern.

Luffy was sitting up on his desk, hand extended toward him with coffee while he looked over at the email open on the laptop’s screen. Law chuckled to himself. “In case you’re wondering, that is a perfect example of how not to formally address someone for a favor.” He took the coffee from Luffy.

“Yeah, I figured…” Luffy took a sip of his drink, eyes roaming over the too big font in bold message once more.

> **TRAFALGAR, BRING YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE FOR THIS DAMN CONFERENCE AND STOP INCONVENIENCING ME!**
> 
> _Sincerely your most gracious and beautiful cousin~_

“They really want you to go, huh?” Luffy hummed while wondering who this cousin was.

“Yes.” Law sighed. “And now that I know why, I’m even more determined not to go.” He closed his laptop.

“Would it really be that bad?”

“Yes.” Law took a drink before setting the coffee on his desk. “I’ve managed to skip out for the past three years, I’d like to keep that record going.”

“Ok.” Luffy shrugged with a laugh. “Tomorrow’s Tuesday.” He reminded.

“Yeah, I know.” Law sighed. He looked over at Luffy and caught him staring at the marks left on his neck. “Want to try again?”

Luffy blushed, realizing he’d been caught. He made incoherent mumble as he turned away and took a large gulp of his coffee. Law’s snicker made the heat skirt up to the tip of his ears. A soft tug on his pant leg made him look back.

“Come here.”

Setting his coffee down, Luffy slid off the desk and stood before his boss. His eyes lingered again on Law’s neck before shifting down a bit to his loosened tie. He imagined it was very obvious to tell what he was thinking, especially with how Law was smirking. He bit his lip cautiously. “We could get caught.” He mumbled though he slid into Law’s lap anyway.

“I highly doubt it.” Law wrapped his arms around Luffy’s waist and pulled him close. “Corazon’s on lunch with Giolla and Gladius, Caesar is off today, and Dellinger is going over the marketing drills, I probably won’t hear from him until Wednesday.”

Luffy frowned. Law was able to list off everyone who would come see him in a single breath. He couldn’t help but wonder if he was ever lonely. The question burned in his throat. Instead, he rested his head against Law’s shoulder. “I worry about you.” He admitted. Law gave a questionable hum under him. He carded his hand through Law’s hair. “Just because, you know.”

Law snorted. “Don’t.” He kissed at Luffy’s neck. “I’ll be fine.” He whispered. There was no need for Luffy to be concerned about his problems with his uncle and the conference. He wasn’t going. Nothing else to say.

Luffy nodded. He felt Law pull at the buttons on his shirt. “What are you doing?” A giggle escaped as Law’s breath touched his exposed neck.

“Hm? Can’t have you coming back from lunch with more of these.” He nipped at Luffy’s neck. “I should practice hiding them better.”

“Practice?” It came out as a squeak despite Luffy’s best efforts to keep his voice level.

“Makes perfect, right?” Law had Luffy’s shirt unbuttoned half-way. Deciding that was enough, he trailed his lips down Luffy’s collar to his chest. Luffy felt his tongue brush over his skin as Law licked his lips. The wet warmth sent a shudder through him.

“You know, I came up here for coffee.” Luffy said, his voice a bit breathy.

“Oh?” Law pressed his mouth a little firmer just above where his shirt remained button. “Is that all?” He leaned back, and Luffy sighed. “I wasn’t aware that’s all I was good for.”

The blush on Luffy’s face was almost instant. “That’s not what I meant!” He pushed forward to drop his head near Law’s neck. “You’re supposed to be smart.” He muttered, eyeing the mark on Law’s neck again. ‘Not dark enough.’ He covered it with his lips, teeth lightly scraping over it before he sucked sweetly at Law’s skin.

Law let out a pleased hum. “It’s hard to think with you here in my lap.” He ran his hand up Luffy’s back. “I’m not really complaining, mind you.” He chuckled lightly as Luffy pulled away with a last peck. “We can’t have coffee like this every lunch,” Luffy nodded. “But we should enjoy it when we do.” Law pulled one of Luffy’s nipples into his mouth, earning him a surprised gasp.

Luffy grinded his hips down as he pushed closer to Law’s mouth. It was weird at first, having Law’s mouth there, but as the heat spread through him and a hand smoothed up his thigh to grab his ass, Luffy found himself panting hotly for more. He clung to Law’s shoulders tightly as the man continued to abuse his nipple. “S-Sir…” He sighed against Law’s ear. His boss growled lowly, hands tightening their hold as he rolled his hips in time with Luffy’s. Their erection brushed through the fabric of their pants with agitating but still pleasing friction.

His shirt was beginning to slide off his shoulder, and Law took the initiative to kiss back up to the revealed skin. Luffy squirmed in his hold as he sucked sharply at the skin. Law slid his hands around Luffy’s waist to unfasten his belt and pants. “What… why are you…?” He moaned against Law as the man’s hand slid down and took his cock in his hand.

Law released his mouth from Luffy’s shoulder and leaned back. “Hm?” He stroked his hand over Luffy’s length. Dark brown eyes turned downward to watch his hand. “I’ve had a lot of thoughts about you recently.” Law stood suddenly, holding Luffy so he wouldn’t fall. With a quick turn, he deposited Luffy in his chair and knelt before him. His intern was flushed and disheveled, staring down at him with lust blown eyes. Law licked his lips. “Saturday was wonderful, but it only made me want more.” The blush on Luffy’s face darkened and traveled down his neck. Law’s hand moved back to take Luffy’s erection.

“Traffy…” Luffy whimpered. He bucked his hips up a little into Law’s hand. “…Not fair.”

Law raised an eyebrow at Luffy’s whine. “How so?” He didn’t wait for an answer though. One last glance up to Luffy and Law lowered his mouth down to the tip of Luffy’s cock. Luffy’s breath hitched; Law licked up the underside of his cock before slipping his lips over the head. Luffy was mumbling something incoherent over him. One hand gripped the arm rest with the desperation of a falling man while the other trembled against his shoulder, awkward and unsure of where to rest. 'Is this his first as well?’ Law thought as he took more of Luffy in. The intern was responding with such sensitivity it made him wonder. A swell of pride burned in him. He closed his eyes and bobbed his head while his tongue ran over Luffy’s dick.

His intern made pretty little gasps for air, forcing his hips not to thrust up into Law’s mouth. He wanted to though. Law could tell. He hummed as he took his time pulling off. He bumped Luffy’s hand with his head. “It’s ok. Pull if you want.” He wasn’t sure if Luffy really understood, but the hand weaved through his short hair before he grinned up at Luffy and went back down on him.

There was an insatiable heat building in Luffy’s gut. He watched how Law took all of him in, the tip of his cock sliding against the roof of his mouth and his lips almost down to the base. He mewled in delight when Law moaned around his dick. His fingers twitched in Law’s hair; was it ok for him to pull? It was tempting. He also wanted the buck harder into the heat engulfing him. Law swallowed around his dick. A tightness consumed him with searing desire finally spilling forth. Pushing Law’s head down while his hips jerked up, Luffy came hard. He cried Law’s name out as his orgasm shook through him. Law’s hands were on his hips to hold him still while he sucked Luffy through it.

Luffy laid back in the chair, panting loudly. Law pulled off him with a wet smack, and he shuddered at the sound. He peeked down at Law still kneeling before him. “Are you-” His voice cracked a bit.

“I’m fine.” Law took Luffy’s hand from where it laid against his shoulder. He kissed over the knuckles. “Come on.” He stood and pulled Luffy to his feet. Luffy stumbled against him, legs still weak and wobbly. After making sure Luffy was slightly straightened up, Law led him out and down the turn in the hall to Corazon’s office.

Luffy had been in the President’s office a few times before. It was furnished in dark, and yet somehow loud, colors. The walls weren’t glass like in Law’s, and there were bookshelves lining two of the walls. Law led him over to the side corner where there was an adjoining bathroom.

He nodded his thanks as he turned on the light and went to the sink. While cleaning himself off, Luffy took a moment to wash his face as well because it still felt so hot. Once he was looked proper again, shirt tucked in with collar folded down, all the buttons done up, and belt buckled, he noticed Law had been politely waiting outside for him.

“Um, do you need to…?” Luffy trailed off uncertainly.

“Yes, but you only have twenty minutes left. I can take care of it later.” Law said over his shoulder as he walked back to his office.

Luffy quickly turn off all the lights and closed the doors in Corazon’s office before hurrying to follow Law. “You sure?” He said, a small amount of guilt laced his voice.

Law chuckled. “Yes, Luffy.” He watched the intern’s shoulders slump. “It’s not like you won’t be helping me get off.” He said sitting in his chair and reaching for his coffee. He was pleased to find it wasn’t cold yet. Luffy gave him a quizzical look as he picked up his bag. Law pulled him closer by the arm. “It’ll be you I cum to while touching myself.” Law whispered lowly. He enjoyed the shiver that ran through Luffy.

“Ah, ok.” Luffy recovered. He hastily kissed Law’s cheek before stepping back. “I’ll see you later then.” He picked up his coffee before nodding to Law and leaving.

“Thank you for the coffee.” Law called after him, teasing but still sincere. Once Luffy was in the elevator, he relaxed back into his chair, thoughts of a breathless and wanting intern playing in his mind.

* * *

Tuesday was hell. It always was, always would be. Luffy spent most of his time either running errands or helping Coby with his assessment. He didn’t get to spend much time with Law, only sharing the quick kiss occasionally on breaks, and Law gave him the number to his personal cell. By Wednesday Luffy was assisting Conis as well. This worked out great in the long run since she and Coby were both better at teaching concepts than he was. Once they had it down, the three of them were able to branch out and assist the other interns. Which was how on Luffy wound up staying late on Thursday to help Perona.

He groaned at the document she had loaded for him. Perona was really smart, and she was fierce when it came to getting what she wanted. Luffy thought she’d do well in the business world. He blinked at the document again.

“Ms. Lola took one look at it and told me I couldn’t turn it in like that.” Perona pouted. “It’s done. I don’t what’s wrong with it.”

Once Luffy was positive he wasn’t going to fall into vertigo, he reached over for the mouse and began to undo Perona’s format.

“What are you doing?!” She screeched.

Luffy moved the font back to Times New Roman and the size up to twelve. “There now I can I read it.” He grabbed her wrist before she could get to the mouse. “Perona, they need to understand it in order to review it.”

“What? They don’t know English?” She sneered.

Luffy rolled his eyes. “That style was way too curly and loopy to understand, and the size was too small.”

“But it’s not cute like this.” She whined.

Luffy sighed. “I know. But they don’t want cute. They want sensible and straight forward and what the heck are we listening to?”

Perona giggled. “Panic! At the Disco. I thought you’d be into this kind of music.”

Luffy shrug. “I kinda just listen to whatever someone already has playing.” Now that the document was legible, Luffy was able to read over it. “Wow, this is really good. You should be able to turn it in like this.”

“Really?” She smiled brightly.

“Yeah. Just leave the format the way it is. If you want to double check the data though, I’d get with Conis for these graphs. She has a better hang on it than I do.”

“Well, I was going to ask Coby, but he skipped out of here really quick.”

“He had a date after work.” Luffy mumbled, saving her work.

“Oh, well, I guess that can’t be helped.” She turned off her phone’s music player. “Ugh, it’s already 8:37.” She gathered her purse and shut off the computer. “I’ll be taking off. Thanks a lot Luffy.”

“Sure thing.” Luffy pushed back so the wheeled chair slid over to his computer. He waved as she headed for the elevator. 'I should probably head home too.’ He sighed at his monitor. Perona had done on her own what Luffy had struggled to understand with Law’s help. With a shake of his head, he started saving all his work and closing down his computer.

Luffy began humming without realization until he started muttering the last line of the song he had heard. He groaned. Perona’s music had set him with an earworm, and now only the three lines he could remember were stuck in his head, playing over and over again. “Agh, Perona…” He shut off his monitor before leaning back in his chair.

He knew he was the last one on the floor, so he let out a sigh and sang lines one more time in a small hope that saying them out loud might get them out of his head. “Can we fast-forward 'til you go down on me?”

“Well, if you really want to, but I think that’s skipping over some of the fun.”

Law’s smooth voice spoke behind him, and Luffy could feel the back of his chair shift as a weight leaned on it. Luffy opened his eyes and looked up at Law with blink.

…

“Boss!?” Luffy sat forward quickly, almost falling out of his chair.

“Luffy?” Law rested his hand on the young man’s shoulder.

“Jeez, don’t sneak up on me.” Luffy turned so he could look over his shoulder at his boss.

Law gazed back at him over the glasses on his nose. “I wasn’t trying to. You didn’t hear me?”

“No… Kinda tired.” Luffy laughed. He stood from the chair and grabbed his bag. “You headed home?”

“Yeah, actually. Do you want a ride?”

“Sure.” Luffy swiped the glasses off Law’s face and peered through the lenses to see how bad Law’s eye sight was. He didn’t notice a difference.

“Why don’t you stay over at my place?”

Luffy looked up at him. “What?”

Law looked away for a moment, sign of uncertainty flashing over his face along with a light pink on his cheeks. But Luffy caught it and failed to hide his grin. “If you wanted to. So you could sleep in an actual bed with less noise.”

“Like last time?” The intern questioned, handing Law back his glasses. “Was that weird?”

“Weird?”

“Because, we weren't… you know, at the time.” Luffy left the blank open in his statement since he didn’t know what exactly they were. Lovers? Boyfriends?

“Dating?”

Luffy blushed. “Yeah.”

“Weird isn’t the word I would use.” Law moved by Luffy toward the elevator.

His intern laughed as he followed. “Oh yeah? What then?”

“Hard.”

Luffy tilted his head. “How was it hard?” He pressed for the ground floor.

“Because you were so close.” Law brushed his hand down Luffy’s arm. “You rolled into my arms, and I held you.” Luffy remembered the warm feeling of security he had when he fell back asleep after his alarm went off. He bit his lip gently. “It was difficult to not kiss you or touch you.” Law admitted.

“What about now?” He wasn’t sure why he asked that, but he was curious. Would Law hold him again as they went to sleep?

The elevator was quiet for a moment before the light went off that they’d reach the first floor. Law leaned closer and whispered to Luffy. “Now?” The doors opened, and he pulled Luffy by the wrist. “Now, I want to know if I can make you moan for me again, how will you look in my bed under me, or will you let me touch you and bring you to release over and over again?”

A cold wind hit Luffy’s face, waking him from his daze. Law had walked them across the empty lobby to the main door, and Luffy hadn’t noticed, too enraptured by Law’s captivating voice. He took a quick breath of air, unsure if he had been breathing the last few minutes. Following Law across the parking lot, Luffy tried to convince his brain to stop playing images of Law shirtless in bed with him. The warmth of Law’s hand left his wrist so Law could unlock the door.

“Only if you want to.” It took Luffy a moment to realize what Law meant. “I invited you over so you could rest. Nothing more needs to happen.”

“Oh.” Luffy tried not to sound disappointed, but Law heard.

“We can though.” Law reassured once Luffy was in the car. He leaned over and kissed Luffy’s cheek. “It’s up to you.”

* * *

While Luffy ran up to his apartment to fetch clothes and whatever else he needed for tomorrow and either tell Zoro to feed the fish or do so himself, Law tried his best to calm his dick down so he wouldn’t jump Luffy when they got to his condo. He was not into this only for the sex; he needed to make sure Luffy knew that. Law refused to let himself be like his uncle. A small Baby 5 crying on the couch but trying so hard to keep quiet while her mother and Doflamingo argued in the next room reminded him of the first time he vowed to never be like his uncle. The large Dressrosan manor had been so quiet that night save for the muffled yelling and Baby 5’s sniffling. He had crawled on to the couch beside and hugged her until she stopped crying and fell asleep.

Law swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth. Too many times he’d been told he would be his uncle’s successor. He didn’t know why. Doflamingo had six children of his own. Sure, maybe only Monet and Baby 5 had any business sense, but he could leave it to them. Was it because they were daughters? Because they had a specialized area in which the worked? Law let out a frustrated groan. At least thinking about his annoying family in Spain killed his urge to pounce Luffy.

The pair made it to Law’s home without incident. Once inside the spacious condo, Law took Luffy’s backpack and spare clothes to his room. There was an odd but mostly comfortable silence between them. Law knew it was his fault because of what he said earlier in the parking lot. He sighed as he watched Luffy sit down on his bed so he could untie his shoes.

“Are you hungry?”

Luffy laid back on the bed as he stretched. It was so soft and bouncy under him. His air mattress wasn’t even this comfortable, not that he didn’t love it. “A little.”

“Ok, I’ll go order something. Make yourself at home.” Law walked out, leaving Luffy alone in the room.

The intern hummed. Laying on Law’s plush bed reminded how tired he really was. He shrugged out of his shirt and kicked out of his pants. 'Ah, I probably shouldn’t leave my clothes all over his room.’ With a grunt Luffy force himself off the bed to put his clothes in a folded piled by his bag and slide on some sweat pants he brought. He vaguely wondered what Law was getting for food, but the soft bed called him back to its embrace. Luffy closed his eyes, thinking he’d just rest until food came.

The sound of Law’s irritated voice brought Luffy out of his slumber. He yawned as he sat up. “What time is it?” He mumbled. Making his way out of the bedroom, Luffy heard Law a little more clearly, though it sounded like he was speaking Spanish. It also seemed like he was on the phone since Luffy only heard his boss’ voice.

Law noticed him as he entered the living room. He said a quick goodbye, or so Luffy assumed, and hung up. “Enjoy your nap?”

Luffy laughed. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine.” Law waved him off. “Just proves how tired you are.” He put his phone in his pocket. Luffy noticed he was still in his work clothes. “Did you want dinner?”

Luffy nodded. He wasn’t really hungry. His big appetite had died somewhat as he slept, which was odd, but Law had bought him dinner. He followed Law back to the kitchen. “What time is it?”

“12:50.”

Luffy sighed. “Dang, are you going to make me go to work super early tomorrow?”

A chuckle answered him at first while Law heated up dinner. “You know I actually get to work about an hour after you do, right?”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah. I won’t let you be late though. I have plenty to do if I’m there earlier than usual.”

“Will it be weird for us to come to work together?”

Law sighed. “Maybe. I can let you off a few blocks away, if you don’t mind walking.”

“That’s fine.” Luffy leaned back against the counter. “Mind if I use your shower in the morning?” Law nodded. The intern fidgeted a little. Why did things seem so awkward? Law excused himself to change and check up on something after handing Luffy his plate. Before eating, Luffy hurried to his backpack to retrieve his phone. He sent Sanji a message while leaning against the counter to eat.

_What is it?_

_I need help?_

_? You’re not sure?_

_At Law’s house, it seems weird_

_Being there? Or between the two of you?_

_Idk_

_That’s not a lot to work with_

Luffy sighed. He knew that. But if he knew what the problem actually was, he wouldn’t be having this dilemma.

_Can I ask something weird?_

_You always do_

_How do I go down on him?_

He didn’t get a reply for a few minutes, allowing him to finish eating.

_Like a blowjob?_

_Yeah_

Luffy sighed as more time passed. He heard Law head to his bedroom and the sound of drawers opening and closing. 'Could just look it up, I guess.’ He contemplated pulling Google up on his phone.

“Luffy?” Law called from down the hall.

“Yeah? Do I just leave the plate in the sink?”

“That’s fine.”

Luffy turned off the light as he left the kitchen. He padded his way back down to Law’s room while sending Sanji one last text.

_Never mind_

He tossed his phone near his backpack before joining Law on the bed. His boss was shirtless, and he glared at his phone screen for some hidden answer it didn’t want to give up. Cautiously, in case Law didn’t want to be touched, Luffy ran his fingers down from his neck to the smiley tattoo across Law’s back, tracing over the black lines. Law paused at the touch, but relaxed and continued looking at something on his phone.

“Don’t know what I was thinking…” He muttered.

“What do you mean?” Luffy asked, his fingers circling the dots for eyes.

“Getting the logo tattooed on my back.” Law put his phone in his drawer. “Hardly anyone sees it.”

Luffy rolled his eyes. He scooted forward on his knees so that he was closer to Law. “Hardly anyone sees any of them.” He ran his down the tattoo on Law’s shoulder for emphasis. “I see them.” He thought he felt Law shudder under his touch. The idea made him a little giddy.

Law leaned back into Luffy’s touch a little. Turning to pull Luffy closer, Law laid them down on their sides. “One of few.”

“I’m kind of happy about that.” Luffy chuckled. He turned his head slightly; he could hear Law’s heart beating in his chest. It was a nice sound. He hummed and snuggled closer.

“I am too.” Law wrapped his arms around Luffy’s back and waist. “It’s a little strange.”

“I don’t think so.” Law’s hand smoothed over his back softly. Luffy had to stop himself from purring. What was he a cat? He almost wanted to arch further into Law’s touch.

“No?”

Luffy shook his head with a mumble. Law pressed the tips of his fingers into Luffy’s skin, massaging where they roamed. “What are you doing?” He suppressed a giggle. Law’s touch was light and teasing when it wasn’t firm against his back. But Law just shrugged. He wasn’t really sure himself. It was nice just having Luffy in his arms and so close.

Law pressed a kiss to Luffy’s forehead. “Don’t know. You feel warm.” Luffy let his laughter escape this time. A smile pulled at Law’s lips. He could get used to this. Having Luffy close, his warmth and laughter, Law found himself more relaxed than he had been in a long time.

Then Shachi decided to call.

“Fucking hell.” Law groaned as he rolled on to his back so he could pull his phone out of the drawer. “What do you want?” He answered, irritation obvious in his voice.

Luffy chuckled to himself. He pecked Law on the cheek. “I’ll be back.” He whispered before sliding out of bed.

Law let his hand run over Luffy’s arm as he got up. He sighed heavily, choosing to watch Luffy leave the room rather than pay attention to whatever Shachi was complaining about.

“Are you listening?”

“Not really.”

“Damnit Law,”

“My boyfriend just got out of bed because you called.”

“Well, sor- Wait, what?” Shachi dropped his agitation. “Boyfriend?”

“Yeah.”

“Is he really?”

Law’s brow furrowed. “Yes. What are you getting at?”

“That you’re serious about this kid.”

“He’s twenty-one, stop calling him a kid.”

“Younger than me is kid.” Shachi defended.

“So, your boyfriend is also a kid.”

“No. We’re the same age.”

“But he’s younger than you. You’re born in different years.”

“Law, damnit, you can’t turn it on its head like that.”

“Why not?” Law sat up and turned on his lamp.

“Because, just, argh, never mind. I’ll call you later.”

Shachi hung up. Law scoffed as he tossed his phone back in the drawer. Of course he was serious about Luffy. He didn’t like wasting his time. Another deep sigh left him. “Damn…”

“Everything ok?”

“Yeah, it was Shachi.” Law stretched as he stood. “I’m going to take a shower. Go back to bed if you want.” Luffy nodded, and Law ruffled his hair before he headed for his bathroom.

* * *

Luffy arched off the bed as he came in Law’s mouth, a hushed moan breaking from his throat. His boss kneeled between his parted thighs, hands holding Luffy’s legs for support as he swallowed around the cock in his mouth. Law let a shudder run through him as Luffy whimpered from him pulling off. 'Fuck, so much for restraint.’ Though in his defense, Luffy had jumped him when he came out of the shower.

His lover laid before him against the pillows, panting and flushed. Law licked his lips, his own erection ignored and throbbing at the sight. Luffy seemed to notice, brown eyes cascading down his kneeled form until they rested below his waist.

“Let me touch you.”

Law bit his tongue softly. Despite his ragged breathing, Luffy’s voice was so soft and sweet. It was promising but also unsure. He sat up slowly, watching Law the entire time. The younger man pushed Law back a little on the bed so he could lean over him.

“Can I?”

Their lips met just as Law nodded his consent. Luffy ran his hand down Law’s stomach to caress over his thigh gently. The smooth touch made Law twitch as it passed up closer to his crotch before Luffy’s trembling hand wrapped around Law’s cock, and he hummed lovingly into the kiss. Law opened his mouth for Luffy’s tongue, sucking on it while it traced over his teeth. He fell back to the bed completely, head hanging off the foot of the bed a little as Luffy kissed down his jaw to his chest. He sucked and nipped along the hot path his mouth was making.

Luffy’s pace on his cock was too slow for Law’s personal taste, but he refused to rush him. He couldn’t help but wonder if, once again, this was the first time Luffy was doing this. He was beginning to enjoy that thought. Luffy’s fingers teased over the head of his cock, thumb swiping pre-cum from the tip curiously. Teeth scraping over his hip alerted Law to Luffy’s position. He placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, your hand his fine.”

Luffy looked up with a bright blush, lip caught in between his teeth. “But I…” His voice was still breathy from his panting and moaning moments before. “I want to.”

He couldn’t tell Luffy no. Which was how they ended up like this in the first place when Law really just wanted to sleep beside him. “Just…” He frowned as he thought of how to phrase what he wanted to say. “Don’t hurt yourself.” He brushed Luffy’s bangs out of his face a little. Luffy looked like he wanted to roll his eyes but didn’t. Instead he nodded, gently nudging for Law to spread his legs a little more as he scooted himself down.

Luffy remembered how he felt when Law came back from the bathroom, still damp and warm from the shower, water droplets trailed down his neck from his hair. A raging desire to touch the man hazed his mind. Not wasting any time, Luffy pulled his boss down on to the bed with him to tug at his hair while he kissed down his neck. He wanted Law to know he wanted him just as much. He wanted to initiate their contact and make Law feel the same blinding pleasure.

Darting his tongue out to lick over the tip, Luffy resumed running his hand up and down Law’s cock. He slid his mouth down the side, lips parted and lightly sucking on the skin. The taste across his tongue and lips was heavy with the scent of Law; Luffy hummed with pressed lips as he took it in. He licked his way back up the underside, allowing his hand to slide easier with the wetness his tongue provided. Pulling away, he moved back up to kiss the tip again. Law wasn’t making a lot of noise, unnerving Luffy a little. He wasn’t sure if he was doing this right.

Slipping his lips over the head of Law’s cock, Luffy attempted to go down farther than the head but was stopped by the hand pulling his hair. He peeked up through his bangs to look at Law. His boss was sitting up slightly, braced on one hand while the other smoothed down Luffy’s neck. A dark pink covered his cheeks as he panted, eyes locked on his boyfriend. Luffy slipped off so he could look up at Law better. “Um, are you ok?”

Law breathed out heavily. “Yeah.” He brushed his hand over Luffy’s cheek. “Trying to control myself.” Luffy tilted his head at this but then remembered how he’d wanted to thrust into Law’s mouth. He swallowed thickly. Just the little bit he had in his mouth felt like a lot. He wasn’t sure what he’d do with all of it.

“But was it ok?” Luffy asked again.

Law nodded. “Yes. Keep going if you want to.”

Luffy moved his head back down to suck in Law’s cock. Law gripped his own cock a little higher than where Luffy’s hand rested. His lips bumped the hand, but Law didn’t move it. Luffy hummed a little before nodding. He focused on sucking what was in his mouth and used his hand to stroke the rest of Law’s cock.

Law sighed as he leaned farther back. Luffy sucked dutifully at the tip, occasionally he’d slip lower but not by much. His boss was gasping above him in gentle murmurs of his name and praise. To which Luffy only responded happily to with enthusiasm. He ran his tongue over the tip in his mouth while he sucked harder. Law’s hips bucked a little in warning.

'Do I pull off?’ He wondered. His own cock was hard and aching again from listening to Law moan. Without meaning to, Luffy hummed while his tongue dragged over the slit on the head. Law thrust up into his mouth causing Luffy to gag slightly.

“Fuck…” Law panted. He sat up straighter and pulled Luffy off despite his whine. “Sorry.” He kissed his cheek. “Come here.” Law pushed himself back so he could rest against the headboard. Luffy pouted a little but crawled after him anyway. Law’s chest heaved with the effort of his heavy breathing. He gathered Luffy into his lap so he could grasp both pulsing erections and pump his hand over them.

Luffy gasped and leaned against Law’s shoulder, rocking his hips into Law’s hand. He slipped his own hand down to join him. Law’s pace was fast, eager to get them off, and Luffy moaned against his neck at the intense heat of his hand and the wet cock sliding against his own. He bit down on Law’s shoulder a little harder than he meant to as the climax building in him let go and he came over both their hands. Law didn’t seem to mind though. He panted hotly in Luffy’s ear, kissing down his neck while his hand sped up on his own dick. Luffy felt his release splatter stickily across his stomach.

They stayed leaning against each other, hearts racing and breathing erratic. Luffy nuzzled closer Law, ignoring the weird squelch between them. He was embarrassed but satisfied. Law seemed to be too, so maybe he didn’t have much to worry about. “Practice makes perfect, right?”

Law snorted into his hair. “As long as I’m the one you’re practicing on.”

Still high from his orgasm, Luffy could only grin as he nuzzled his head between Law’s neck and shoulder. “Ok, I can make that work.”


	7. Chapter 7

Luffy purposefully stomped up the stairs to the seventieth floor. It had been such a great day, such a great week. And then gossiping ninnies had started whispering after lunch.

“I heard Trafalgar had already gotten with their teacher over the top assessment.” Gladius’ secretary started. She was always nosey.

“He refused any argument.” Duval’s aides also murmured.

“And he completely shot down the others.” No matter where Luffy turned, everyone was talking about it.

“But isn’t he his favorite.” ‘Law didn’t have favorites,’ Luffy wanted to say as he passed.

“He doesn’t play favorites, you know that.”

“But that’s so odd.”

“I was there. His was really good. Definitely worthy of the approval.” His supervisor sounded genuinely worried unlike the rest, who just wanted something to talk about.

“I heard Mr. Trafalgar turned it down immediately.”

“Why would he do that?”

“Why would he refuse Luffy’s assessment?”

The whispers and conversations wouldn’t leave his head. So what if he didn’t get approved? He still got a good grade. And he knew there were others who did better than him. He trusted Law’s judgement. Whoever had gotten the approval, deserved it.

So why was he so bitter? Duval’s deep baritone sounded in his head. “Trafalgar shot down Luffy as soon as his name came up. It was so strange. Like he didn’t want to even consider his.”

Luffy stopped at the top of the steps to calm himself down. He couldn’t go in there angry at Law. He had no right to be. And he wasn’t angry with him. Not really. He just wanted everyone else to shut up. Why was it such a big deal?

Most of the assessments had been turned in the day before they were due allowing Law, Corazon, Giolla, Duval, Lola, and Iceburg to go over all of them and return the results quickly on Friday. Since Prof. Iceburg was also trying to teach them the competitive nature of the business world, there was one student per grade and only one assessment would be approved while the rest were simply graded. There was something important about the approval, but Luffy didn’t care about that. He had gotten a ninety-six percent on his. Only four people did better than him. That grade was also going to toward his final next semester. He was really proud about that. In his opinion the person with a hundred should get the approval. He hoped they did.

He let out a heavy sigh. Law had called for him a few minutes ago. Luffy should be on his way out and over to the coffee shop where Coby was waiting for him. He didn’t have to be up here. Lola had told Law that Luffy might already be gone, and she hadn’t told Luffy directly Law wanted to see him; he had just over heard. He scowled. Over hearing things seemed to be an issue today.

He just wanted to see Law, clear his head, maybe steal a kiss, and go eat as much fried rice at Sanji’s diner as he could before the blonde kicked him out. Simple really. And then he could relax the rest of the weekend.

“Law, I just don’t understand.” Luffy stopped outside the door when heard Corazon’s voice inside Law’s office. The blinds were closed across the glass wall, and the door had been left open, allowing Luffy to hear but not see. Corazon sounded worried.

“You don’t have to.” Law voice held a familiar growl Luffy was used to whenever his boss got impatient. He held back a chuckle.

“Just tell me why!” Corazon sounded like he was on the verge of whining.

“No. Drop it.”

Luffy was about to knock when Corazon spoke up again. “But Luffy did well.” He froze. “You didn’t even look at it.” Ouch…

“I did, thank you. He brought it to me Tuesday for review.” Luffy nodded. He had.

“What if he changed something?”

“He didn’t.” Luffy found himself nodding again. Law had given his approval and praise, and that had been good enough for Luffy. And a ninety-six. He was fine with that. But his heart still felt heavy, and he felt annoyed at Law.

Luffy took a deep breath and knocked on the door. “Sir?” He poked his head in. “You asked to see me?”

Law looked up, a sigh of relief leaving him. “Yes, please come in. Corazon was just about to leave.” He said pointedly looking at his father.

The tall blonde grumbled but stood. As he passed Luffy, he laid a hand on his shoulder. “Congratulations on your grade.”

“Thank you Mr. Corazon.” Luffy bowed politely. He waited until the door shut before turning to Law. His boss was leaning back in his chair, eyes closed, exhausted. “Traffy?”

“I thought you had left.” Law muttered. He pulled at his tie.

“Well,” He pulled out his phone. “I am off the clock, sir.”

“Stop calling me that and come here.”

Luffy smirked as he made his way around Law’s desk. He sent Coby a quick 'sorry, go on without me’ text before slipping his phone back in his pocket. His bag hit the floor as he stood before Law between the chair and the desk. “You ok?” He asked running his fingers down Law’s cheek.

“Tired.” He took Luffy’s hand in his and pulled him closer. “You did really well on the assessment.”

But not well enough. Luffy shoved that negative thought off to a corner in his head. “Yeah. Thank you.” He bowed his head. “Everyone’s making a big deal about the approval though.”

Law narrowed his eyes. “Your professor and I agreed it should be given to the best overall.” Luffy nodded. “You’re ok with that?”

“Well, yeah.” He shrugged. “I wouldn’t have done as well if it weren’t for you.”

Law didn’t looked convinced. “It’s alright to ask for help. A business that doesn’t incorporate unity and team work is doomed to fail. Yes, the competition is always going to be there, and it will pit you against others, but more often than not, those big decisions and projects are done by a team. You all succeed or you all fail.” Luffy bit the inside of his lip and nodded slowly. Law looked at him before groaning into his hand. “Sorry…”

Luffy laughed. “It’s fine. You’re cute when you go off like that.” Law raised his head, and Luffy snapped his mouth shut, trying and failing to stifle his laughter. It wasn’t unusual for Law to run off on a mini lecture, and Luffy couldn’t help the adoration that bubbled up every time. Law was so intent and passionate. And it was cute.

“Did you just call me cute?” Law frowned.

Luffy chuckled into his hand. “Yes, sorry.”

Law rolled his eyes. “No, you’re not.” His arm looped around Luffy’s waist as he leaned forward. “How am I cute?”

“You just are.” Luffy played with the twin golden cuffs in Law’s ear.

His boss frowned. He wasn’t overly fond of having anyone touch his piercings, but Luffy was being gentle. “There are cuter things out there.”

“Like what?” Luffy grinned. “Wait, don’t say kittens.” He was laughing as he put a finger over Law’s lips. “Nothing is cuter than kittens, that’s cheating.”

“Or any other baby animal.” Law muttered.

“Fine. Name a person.”

“You.” Law took Luffy’s wrist in his hand and moved it away from his mouth. His intern blushed lightly. “Don’t think so?” Luffy shook his head, his teeth were beginning to worry at his lower lip. “I’ll take a picture next time.”

“What?” Luffy’s mouth twitched up in a small smile though he was confused.

“Next time you’re being cute, I’ll take a picture.” Law nuzzled his cheek against Luffy’s palm. “Now would be good.”

“Don’t.” Luffy laughed as he dropped a kiss to Law’s forehead.

Law leaned back with a smile. He looked over Luffy’s face, happy with what he saw. “You look better.” At Luffy’s questioning hum, Law explained. “You seemed agitated when you came in.” Luffy shrugged and tried to look away. “Tell me.” He squeezed Luffy’s wrist lightly. “What is it?”

“Everyone keeps saying you refused my assessment. Like immediately; you wouldn’t even give it a chance.” He looked down staring intently as their knees bumped together because Law was pulling him forward. He gripped the arm rest as he leaned his head against Law’s shoulder. “I don’t know. It… It hurt to hear them say it. Why wouldn’t you give me a chance?” His voice broke a little at the end.

Law inhaled deeply. His hand came up to soothe up Luffy’s back. “I guess I was a little too aggressive in my refusal. But I don’t regret it. I’m too selfish to allow it.”

“Allow what?” Luffy pulled away.

“For you to leave me.”

Luffy blushed. “What are you… what do you mean?” He leaned into Law’s touch as he caressed Luffy’s cheek. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know.” Law pushed forward brushing his lips to Luffy’s. “Maybe I’m just possessive. I had to make sure.” He watched as Luffy slid his eyes shut and pressed against him, hands coming up to cup his face.

His laptop began to jingle as an incoming video call connected. The screen flashed back to life, and the widow appeared asking if Law would like to answer. He growled as Luffy pulled back startled. Glaring at the intrusion, Law contemplated ignoring it until he saw the number. Luffy stood off to the side so Law could sit in front of his desk properly. With a final groan, he connected.

“Hello?” He asked before the video feed was established.

“Law?” Luffy recognized Baby 5’s voice.

Law seem to relax a little when he saw who it was. “Hey, what’s up? I’m not going to the conference.”

“I wasn’t asking!” His cousin huffed. “But since you brought it up anyway, Father wants to propose a deal.”

Law blinked at the screen. He snorted a few times before letting go and laughing. Eyes closed and head tilted back, he laughed long and hard. Luffy looked at Law, a smile pulling at his lips with the unusual sound. He could hear Baby 5 yelling at him, claiming it wasn’t that funny. “Traffy, are you ok?” Luffy placed a hand on Law’s shoulder. His boss nodded as he calmed down.

“Luffy?”

The intern jumped slightly, unaware she could see him. He waved at the screen. “Hi, Miss Baby.”

“Hey sweetie, my cousin hasn’t been working you too hard, has he?”

Luffy shook his head. “No. We’re fine.”

“That’s good to hear. Wha-” She paused and squinted at him. “What happened to your neck?”

Luffy brought his hand up. His neck was cover in more love bites from days before when Law cornered him before they left work. His boss was very insistent on marking him. “Um, you know…”

Baby 5 leaned back, giggling. “Oh yeah?” She pointed at Law. “You, I can’t believe you,” She started laughing. “You actually did it.”

“Baby, shut up.” Law growled.

“You told her?” Luffy turned to his boss.

“He didn’t have to. I could just tell back when I met you at the store.” She looked him over. “It’s ok. You have big sis’ total approval and support.”

“I’m older than you.” Law groaned.

“Yeah, whatever, you don’t act like it.” She stuck her tongue out at him.

“Excuse me?”

Luffy snickered to himself as he stepped away from his boss. He made his way over to the water cooler and filled two disposable cups.

“OMG, am I interrupting? I didn’t even think… but why’d you pick up if I was?”

“Interrupting what? We’re in my office.”

“Yeah, I know. Your office. Where you can do whatever you like.”

The suggestion in her tone was too obvious. Luffy felt his face go red and downed his cup quickly. Once he was sure he could look at Baby 5 with a straight face, he refilled it and made his way back to Law.

“Monet has worked with Mitch before. She seemed excited that he’d be moving over there.” Law was saying to Baby, their argument momentarily forgotten.

'Mitch?’ Luffy knew who he was. It wasn’t his first time interning here on the program dually led by the DonQuixote Co. and his college, and he was a junior in the business major.

“That’s good. She needs some help. It’s been getting really hard for her lately.” Baby sighed.

“To be truthful,” Law took the cup offered to him. “Iceburg and I had already decided to give him the approval. Out of all the interns he’d benefit most from it. And he has family in Spain he can stay with.”

Baby 5 nodded. “I’ll let her know that it was confirmed. And I’ll guess I’ll see you boys later. Play nice~”

Law closed his laptop and slid it into the drawer so it wouldn’t serve as an interruption again. “Sorry about her.”

“Mitch got the approval?” Luffy took a small sip of his water.

“Yes. And we’ll be sending him abroad to Spain to work with the R&D department and finish his courses over there.” Law pressed his lips in a thin line.

“You know,” Luffy smirked. “Even with the approval, I wouldn’t have gone.” He leaned down to next Law’s ear. “You’re really possessive, huh?”

“There are several who would’ve argued against Mitch. I wasn’t going to take the chance.” Law crushed the empty cup before tossing it into the waste bin. Luffy’s chuckling caused him to look up. “What?”

“Nothing.” Luffy shrugged as threw his own cup away. He was actually happy for Mitch. The man was quiet and an introvert, stuck to himself most of the time except for when he assisted Caesar. “So, you’re family doesn’t seem to mind.”

“They wouldn’t. As long as you behave.” Law hooked his fingers in Luffy’s belt and pulled him closer. Luffy laughed lightly as he bumped into Law and braced his hands on Law’s shoulders.

“Have you told anyone?” He asked as he ran his hand through Law’s hair. “Like, your dad?”

Law scoffed. “No. He’ll find out sooner or later, but I’d prefer it if we gave him more time.” He pushed his chair closer to the desk, effectively trapping Luffy against the desk and between his knees. “And you?”

Luffy’s shirt was tugged loosely out of his pants while he pretended to ponder over the answer. “Hm… well, you know about Nami, and Zoro and Sanji know, but they’re not telling anyone.” Combing his fingers through Law’s hair, he hummed softly. His boss ran his hands up under his shirt as he pressed him farther back.

“Then we have nothing to worry about yet.”

“Yet?” Luffy looked down at his boss whose face was pressed against his shoulder. Hands still caressed his sides, and he really wanted to take off his shirt so Law could touch him unhindered, but was that too fast, too presumptuous? His friends always talked about receiving signals from their partner, but how do you know what they are? Wouldn’t it depend? How does it any of that apply when they’re also you’re boss, and you’re still at work?

Luffy’s back hit the hard wood of the desk. In the midst of his thinking Law had stood and eased him down. He blinked up at his boss.

“Luffy, were you listening?” Law smirked at him as his hand moved up the column of buttons, unfastening them as he went.

“Ah, no…” He looked away sheepishly.

Law sighed. “And here I was praising you for being so good.” He brushed Luffy’s shirt open with his hand as he trailed it back down Luffy’s chest.

“Sorry sir.” Luffy bit his lip, trying not to arch into Law’s touch too much. He watched as Law licked his lips and leaned over him.

“Hm… I suppose there’s no need to reprimand you this time.”

“This time?” Luffy’s breath hitched a bit at the end of the question as Law licked over his stomach. His head tilted back, hands carefully lying by his sides so as not to knock over anything beside him on the desk. His legs hung uselessly around Law, thighs twitching in anticipation, wanting to curl around Law’s waist as he moved his mouth up over Luffy’s stomach and chest.

Law hummed. “I am far too lenient with you.” He leaned forward to whisper near Luffy’s ear. “Uncle and Father wouldn’t approve in the slightest.”

“But you just said-”

“That they wouldn’t mind our relationship.” Law pulled Luffy’s leg up to wrap around his hip, prompting the other to do so as well. “You are however,” He paused with a kiss to Luffy’s jaw. “Still just an intern.” The hand on Luffy’s side moved up in between them, brushing over one of Luffy’s nipples. The pleased gasp from the young man under him caused Law to sigh with content. He nipped at Luffy’s lower lip while he teased the hardening bud, and his other hand slipped down to undo Luffy’s pants. “Don’t you think you’re getting a little too comfortable with me?”

Luffy shook his head, face heating up as Law’s hand slid into his pants. “S-Sir, we’re in…” He breathed out heavily as Law ran his hand teasingly down his trapped cock. His hips jerked forward a bit, pressing farther into Law’s touch. “…your office. What if-?” He finished in a rush as his attempt of restraint failed, and he pulled Law closer.

“Hm?” Law mumbled against his lips. “Didn’t you want to be taken on my desk? In my office?”

Nothing in the world could’ve stopped the blush on Luffy’s face and the small whine that escaped. This might not be exactly like how he dreamed, but it was certainly close and more than he thought would happen. “I…, well, yeah, but….” He looked off to the side to avoid Law’s intense gaze. It had escalated quickly to this point, and Luffy wasn’t sure what to really think of that. Other than the agitation and relief the friction between them was causing as Luffy rocked forward, hips pushing into Law’s hand rubbing over his cock and his boss’ own erection pressing against him. His eyes fell shut as he moaned with Law hastily yanking his pants down enough to pull free his cock and stroke over it faster. Law was whispering close to his lips, sweet words, jumbled together by the occasional peck and sigh.

Luffy tangled his hands in Law’s hair, pulling him forward in a bruising kiss. He body slid back as Law pushed against him, his head tipping back off the edge of the desk. Law hungrily kissed down his neck, sucking at healing bruises and adding new ones. His stomach curled with a fire that Law stoked with every pump of his hand over Luffy’s cock. If his head wasn’t so fuzzy, he’d be concerned about the rocking of the desk, but the movement only served to help him go along with Law’s quick jerks. Panting, he blinked open his eyes, wanting to look at Law. However, since his head was hanging off the desk he ended up with an upside down view of the glass wall and door covered by the blinds. He arched his back, pushing against Law’s mouth that had trailed down to his chest, eyes closing again.

“Mmmnh, Law,” He moaned.

Law moved back to kiss him, swallowing every noise he made. “I know.” His teeth grazed over Luffy’s lips one last time. “Come for me precious.”

Luffy whimpered at the sudden endearment. He was so close, so ready for Law to pull him over the edge with him and fall. He bucked up into Law’s hand, his lover’s name on his lips. Law was hot against him, and it felt like his touch was everywhere. Searing heat within him spilled forth as he thrust into Law’s hand, climax building at the point and-

Three sharp knocks on the door startled them both, Law’s pace stuttering. “I’m busy!” He barked at the door, anger evident in his voice, but his hand still moved over Luffy’s cock. The creaking of hinges accompanied Luffy’s gasp as Law’s hand tightened around his cock, and the slight pressure urged on Luffy’s release.

He screamed out Law’s name as his head fell back and harshly hit the desk. The sound of a shocked intake of breath along with something flat and papery hitting the floor sounded far off in his ears as his orgasm washed over him pleasantly. Law’s warm body covered him protectively, arm looping around his shoulders to hold him close to his chest. Luffy welcomed it with a gentle nuzzle against Law’s shoulder as he breath calmed. His mind was still fuzzy, but he could feel Law’s hardness still pressing against him, and he was ready to give Law the same pleasure he has just received.

However, despite the satisfying warmth, he couldn’t help but feel how rigid and cold his lover’s body language was. His breath was heavy, not with lust, but with anger. The hand on his shoulder gripped a little tighter, and he was pressed almost uncomfortably close to Law’s chest. Why didn’t Law kiss him and whisper to him as he always did? What was wrong? Who was it? Who was pulling Law’s attention away from him? Luffy felt angry with this new comer. Why were they interrupting? His anger came and went quickly with Law’s hand gripping his shoulder sharply. Luffy peeked open his eyes and took in Law’s profile, jaw set tight and eyes narrowed in a glare. He wanted to comfort Law, pull the hard lines away from his face with soft touches. But he could tell Law wasn’t going to budge. Not with the interruption still standing in the room, and he couldn’t help his saddened inner sigh at the realization that the mood had been horribly ruined with little to no chance of mending. Luffy blinked as he tried to tilt his head back to see who had walked in on them, but Law kept him firmly in place. The rumble of his voice shook through Luffy as he addressed their trespasser.

“Can I help you Cora-san?”


	8. Chapter 8

They had been caught by the boss. The big boss. Or, technically Law was Luffy’s boss, but Corazon was Law’s. So his boss’ boss, who also happened to be his boss’ dad, had caught them almost having sex on Law’s desk. It was all pretty complicated.

And now they were standing before Corazon in his office. It had been an awkward couple of minutes since Luffy refocused after his orgasm and finally took a proper grasp of the situation. He wasn’t sure what to do exactly. Apologize, maybe, but for what? Corazon didn’t seem angry, mostly embarrassed, and he was under impression that this relationship was okay. Console Law? Luffy really wanted to do that because Law was beyond pissed off. Stressed out, horny, and angry could not be a good combination for the man.

Corazon had regained his composure quickly enough after a few fuming seconds where Law swore smoke would pour out of the blonde’s ears any second. Cora had demanded they right themselves before following him to his office. He only tripped once on his way out, so he couldn’t be all that flustered about it. It was quiet between the two lovers; Law kissed Luffy on the cheek as a reassuring reminder that they would be okay and Luffy did nothing wrong.

Now Corazon was observing them, promptly ignoring the look his son was giving him as he studied Luffy. Despite the calm he maintained in his outward appearance, Corazon was freaking out a little inside.

When had this happened? And he didn’t mean Luffy. He knew Law held something special for the young man, and it wasn’t exactly a well hidden secret that the feeling was mutual. But when had it escalated to the point where years and years of discipline and training were tossed out the window for a quick moment of passion in the office?

Corazon internally winced as he imagined his older brother, Doflamingo, shaking his head in shame. _You should leave Law’s training to me, little brother. He is too strong willed, and you are too lenient with his potential. That’s not your fault, Rocci…_ Corazon frowned. Law disliked his uncle a great deal, and Corazon could sympathize partially with that. Though Doflamingo had wanted Law to stay in Spain, it was for the best that Corazon brought him along. Doflamingo would not have been sympathetic to this situation.

Corazon cut that train of thought short before it could derail. He had to be firm and get to the bottom of this, he just didn’t know how. He couldn’t handle this like his brother would; that would only serve to piss Law off even more. He needed to react responsibly as a father and as president of the corporation. He had a duty to make sure that all of his employees were professional and competent to the task.

His gaze flickered to Law briefly as he spoke in a practiced, calm tone; one he took when business was serious. “Luffy, what is your relationship with Law?”

Corazon’s brow furrowed as he noticed how he was and wasn’t looking at the same intern he’d met a few months ago. It was Luffy, of course; nothing in his looks had changed notably. But there was something different about the way he carried himself. Luffy’s stance was calm and steady; he returned Corazon’s stare with a sense of unwavering seriousness that demanded attention. The look was both respectful and blank, revealing nothing of Luffy’s thoughts or emotions. There was an underlying sense of intimidation about him, too, like he could turn the tables at any given moment.

Corazon recognized what he was doing; Law did the same when he was staring down executives in a meeting. Luffy didn’t have the same motivation hiding behind his every move and word, so did Law teach him this? Or did he pick it up on his own?

“He is my lover and my boss.” Luffy answered simply. Corazon noticed the twitch in his fingers when Law’s hand brushed against his.

He leaned back as he pretended to ponder this. Though he had to admit, there wasn’t much to consider. Corazon couldn’t really be mad at them. He was a little peeved at Law, but not Luffy. He couldn’t be angry at someone who brought out such light in his son, after all.

“Well,” Corazon said with a wave of his hand. “If that’s all.” He watched curiously as the business-like aura fell off Luffy.

“What? Really?” Posture relaxed, every word not cut on stone but said with emotional honesty, confusion in big dark brown eyes; Luffy was back to being himself.

“Did Law teach you that?” Corazon asked with a small smile, catching his son’s own steely gaze.

“Teach me what?” Luffy asked.

“Ah, never mind.” Corazon dismissed his own question as he stood.

“Is that really all?” Law asked.

“Yes. Now come on, back to the office with you two.” Corazon ushered them out of his office and led them down the hall.

“Really…” Law pressed, suspicion evident in his tone.

“Law, who do you take me for?” Corazon scoffed. “Your affair is hardly secret. You should just be happy no one walked in on you two sooner. What if it had been Gladius or Giolla?” He shrugged. “Just don’t do things of that sort in the office, okay? It’s really not appropriate.”

He frowned a bit but shook his head. Taking Luffy’s hand in his, he focused on the young man. “Try to  keep that in mind, because I doubt Law will. Apparently years of discipline gets thrown out the window when you’re around,” He smiled a bit at how Luffy bit his lip in an attempt to stop smiling. “So please try to have some control. I’m sure you have your own place where you can engage in such intimacies at your own leisure without fear of being interrupted, and so does Law.”

“Yes sir. It won’t happen again.” Luffy nodded politely.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but I don’t necessarily believe that.” Corazon sighed. He held open the door for both of them, patting Law gently on the shoulder as he passed. “Don’t go getting frisky now, I’ll be right back.”

Luffy couldn’t help but smile at Corazon’s attitude. He waited until the door shut before turning to Law, who had collapsed in his chair. “I guess I was worried about nothing.”

“Told you.” Law sighed. He beckoned Luffy to him. “Corazon raised and trained me with a different set of principles that vary from how my uncle does things. I think he’s is more pleased about this than he’s letting on.”

“Pleased?” Luffy reached out and took Law’s hand, something he’d been wanting to do since they were first caught.

“I don’t socialize a whole lot, hardly at all outside of business dealings.” He squeezed Luffy’s fingers gently. “He’s probably hoping this is for the best.”

Luffy nodded, a mild frown on his lips because Law was looking off at the wall rather than at him. Law’s thumb ran over Luffy’s knuckles in a soothing gesture, more for himself than Luffy. “Law…?”

“Come on, you two! Get your stuff, Law’s taking us to dinner.” Corazon poked his head back into the office startling the pair.

“He is?”

“I am?”

“Yes, and now that you’ve both parroted the obvious, let’s go.”

* * *

 

After getting lost several times to the point where Law threatened to take over driving from Corazon, they arrived at Sanji’s diner. Luffy sent Sanji a text as they pulled in, warning his friend who he was with. Law opened the door for him before he had unbuckled from his seat.

“You ok?” Luffy asked, closing the door behind him.

Law laughed lightly, shaking his head. “It’s just not how I intended to spend this evening.” He brushed his fingers across Luffy’s cheek.

“Luffy,” Corazon called, interrupting the gentleness of the moment. Law let his hand dropped so Luffy could turn toward the president. “I just realized we left Law’s car back at the office.” It was weird how Luffy knew Law was rolling his eyes, and he tried not to laugh. “After dinner, I’ll drive him back to the office so he can come back and take you home. I would, but I may get lost again. And I’m sure you’d rather Law take you, anyway.”

“No need for that, Mr. Corazon. My apartment is right there.” Luffy nodded to the building across the parking lot behind the blonde.

“Oh, marvelous!” Corazon clapped his hands together. “Then I can just head home afterwards.”

“Um, excuse me…” Law was ignored as Corazon walked by him.

“Come on boys, let’s eat.” Corazon called over his shoulder.

“You can stay over, if you want.” Luffy suggested as they followed the tall man.

“You sure?” Law caught the door after Corazon had let it swing shut behind him and held it open.

“Well, yeah. I mean, still sleeping on the floor…” Luffy trailed off with a shrug. “Wouldn’t blame you if you’d rather go home.”

“And miss sleeping next to you?” Law whispered lowly against Luffy’s ear. “Not a chance.” He smirked at the blush crawling up Luffy’s face. The intern coughed and mumbled something before making his way to the waiting area with Corazon.

“This place reminds of the Baratie.” Corazon commented as he took in the design and atmosphere of the diner.

“I can’t decide if that’s a good thing or if it just annoys me.” Sanji came from the dining area to the greet them. He offered his hand to Corazon.“Welcome to the All Blue Diner. Luffy tells me you’re some of his associates from work.”

“Actually, they’re my bosses.” Luffy corrected, grinning at Sanji’s sigh.

“Oh, never mind those formalities. We’re off the clock.” Corazon shook Sanji’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet a friend of Luffy’s.”

“Of course. The name’s Sanji, I was raised at the Baratie. The old geezer taught me how to cook.”

Corazon laughed. “I assume you mean Zeff. I’m Corazon, head of the US branch for the DonQuixote companies.”

The slight confusion that appeared on Sanji’s face came and went. Luffy knew it was from hearing the plural of company. Most assumed that the corporation was one business rather than a web of businesses in almost everything from production to distribution. The look was replaced with one of high judgment that Sanji masked and wore very well.

“Trafalgar Law.” Though Law did not remove his hands from his pockets to take Sanji’s, he bowed his head slightly in a polite greeting.

“I see. Luffy’s, ah,” Sanji paused as he reached around the counter for some menus. “Mentioned you before.”

Luffy could kick the blonde. He knew Sanji had promised Sabo and Ace he’d look after him while they were on vacation, but did he have to go the whole nine-yards? No doubt Sanji was subtly observing every little thing Law did. He was good at that so hardly anyone noticed.

“You as well.” Law said as they were led through the dining area. “Something about an incident with his air mattress.”

The way Sanji almost tripped made Luffy want to cheer and cringe at the same time. Sanji recovered quickly, sparing a second to shoot Luffy a death glare. Thankfully, Corazon seemed blissfully unaware of the exchange as he continued to admire the interior design of the diner.

“Is a booth fine?” Sanji asked, stopping by one near a window and away from the few other tables that held patrons. Once the three of them were seated he took their drink orders and headed back for the kitchen.

“Sorry,” Corazon mumbled as he shifted on his side of the booth. “Long legs…”

“It’s fine.” Luffy scooted a bit so he wasn’t bumping knees with the overly tall blonde. He and Law sat across from Corazon with Luffy by the window and a little extra space between them so Corazon’s legs wouldn’t be cramped.

“Can you recommend anything?” Corazon asked even though he was looking through dessert portion of the menu first.

“Hm, I don’t know.  Everything Sanji makes is good.”

Corazon pouted before glancing at Law. “What are you getting?” He asked, noticing Law wasn’t even bothering with the menu.

“I’m not all that hungry.” Law reached across the table to flip Corazon’s menu for him. “The eggplant parmesan is good though, you would like it.”

“You’ve been here?” Corazon inquired.

“A few times when I caught Luffy working late. First time I’ve met Sanji though.”

“Oh…” His lips twitched undecidedly. “And Luffy lives across the parking lot.”

Law sighed. “Yes.”

“Convenient placing for a diner.” Before Corazon could continue wherever that particular train of thought was going, Sanji came back with their drinks and to take their orders.

Afterwards, Corazon focused on Luffy. “Do you plan on interning for the next term as well?”

Luffy bit the inside of his cheek. “Probably.”

“Be sure to get the application for it in soon. Certain openings fill up fast, and you’ll want to pick a position that is beneficial.”

“Beneficial for...?”

“For your field of study, I mean.” Corazon clarified.

“Oh, right.” Luffy decided to keep quiet about how he was still unsure where he was going with his business degree. He had yet to define it down to particular area within the major. Thankfully Corazon continued on with his questions. He seemed a little flighty with his topics, asking Luffy a wide variety of personal and random questions and glaring at Law every time he tried to interject.

“That’s too bad about your mattress.” Corazon frowned. He had been asking about Luffy’s apartment, impressed with the mention of his tank but concerned about his lack of bed. “Where do you sleep?”

Luffy laughed. “On the floor. I have a lot of quilts and blankets thrown down as a makeshift.”

“No couch?”

“Well, yeah, but you can’t really sleep on it.“

“I suppose it would be hard for two people to sleep on a couch at the same time.” Corazon mumbled.

“We’re not-”

Law nudged him with his elbow. “Let it be.” He mouthed when Corazon glanced off to the side after spotting Sanji.

“How did you mattress pop anyway?” The blonde continued a moment later after the cook was standing by the table. Corazon’s plate hit the table a little hard, and Luffy noticed the embarrassed blush across Sanji’s nose and cheeks.

“Accidents happen.” Luffy said, making a point to look at Sanji as he set down his Yang Chow rice as well.

“Yes, they do. And the Marimo is going to replace it.” Sanji groused before taking his leave back to the kitchen.

“Who?” Law asked Luffy.

“That’s a nickname he has for Zoro, because of his natural green hair.”

“Oh, it’s not often you see that. I mean, aside from your cousins and aunt,” He said to Law. “I’ve never met someone else with green hair.” Corazon mused for a moment before picking back up on his endless questioning. “Hm, let me think, where were we…? Oh, have you taken all of your English courses for you curriculum?”

Thankfully dinner was not as awkward as Law had feared. Corazon loved the interns and treated them all with kindness. They were potential investments of the future, and he helped Iceburg fund and start the internship program.

“Law, are you sure you don’t want anything?” Corazon asked about halfway through his meal.

“I’m fine.”

“You really don’t eat enough.” Corazon continued anyway. “You take care of him, Luffy. I’m trusting you.”

Luffy laughed as the president continued to lament for his poor son’s health. “He’s right you know.” He elbowed Law as moved his plate between them. “Do you want some?”

Law sighed but took the offered spoon. “If it will get him to be quiet.” He took a bite, ignoring the huff from his father.

They shared the rest of the plate, though Law only took a few more bites, just enough to pacify Corazon. Plates cleared away and the diner nearing closing time, Corazon leaned back in his seat to take in the couple across from him.

“You make a father proud.” He said with a decisive nod. “There was a time I feared you would never grow out of being a recluse. You would die old and grey at the office desk and-“ He interrupted himself with a sniff. “Only have your coin collection to talk to…” He pulled a handkerchief from a pocket and dabbed at his eyes.

“I have friends, Cora-san.” Law pointed out.

Luffy grinned. “Coin collection?”

“Oh, but how the future looks so bright now.” Corazon continued.

“What coin collection?” Luffy tried again.

“Well, now I’m not showing you…” Law gave a mock pout.

“Hey,” Luffy scooted closer. “Come on, that sounds cool. What kind of coins? Do you have lots?”

“It’s quite an impressive collection. He’s gathered them from all around the globe.” Corazon admitted.

“Lucky…” Luffy looked down at his lap for a moment. “I want to see them now.”

“Maybe next time you’re over at my place.” Law relented. He nudged Corazon’s leg with his foot. “You ready to go?”

“Oh? Kicking me out already?” Corazon laughed as they stood.

“The diner is closing.” Law defended.

“Mmm, yes of course.” Corazon winked at Luffy. “Well, I won’t keep you two from each other any longer than necessary. You have a good evening gentlemen.” He stopped by the entrance and bowed to them. “Have fun, safe sex and all that.” He waved them goodbye as he left the diner and headed for his car. Luffy laughed at the embarrassed blush on Law’s cheeks.

* * *

Law leaned against the railing of the apartment complex’s outdoor staircase. He took in the quiet highway and starry sky above, the worries of his job floating farther away in his mind. Luffy stood beside him and looked out into the night for a moment.

“Traffy?”

“Hm?”

“You ok?” Luffy asked, bumping shoulders with his boss.

“Yeah, I was just looking. This is nice.” Law pushed away a giggle when he felt Luffy’s breath against his ear. “What are you doing?”

“Checking your brain.” Luffy pushed up on his tiptoes so he could try and see into Law’s ear better and possibly discover what’s was malfunctioning inside the man’s skull.

Law laughed as he stepped away from the railing. He held Luffy by the arms so the younger man wouldn’t lose his balance. “You don’t think so?”

“You have a condo with a private balcony overlooking Sabaody forest.”

Oh, yeah….

“This is nice too.” Law said in defense of the view they were standing before.

“Only because it’s quiet.” Luffy stepped back. “Once the holidays come around it’ll be noisy and so bright you won’t be able to see the stars anymore.”

“Even more reason to appreciate it now.” Law leaned down a pressed a kiss to Luffy’s temple. Or tried to. The younger man snorted at his statement and bumped into him.

“C’mon, let’s get inside. It’s muggy out here.” Luffy laced his fingers with Law’s and pulled him back inside the building toward his door.

Luffy’s apartment was pleasantly cool compared to the midsummer night’s humidity. Law found himself relishing the relief a moment longer as he leaned against the door. “Do you have plans for tomorrow?”

“Not yet.” Luffy answered. He had walked over to his closet and looked as though he was fighting with the hangers inside. “You?”

“Not yet…” Law mimicked with a small smile. “What are you doing?” He made his way over.

“Making space.” Luffy grumbled as he attempted to shove about a dozen hangers and their shirts farther into the corner.

“For?”

“You.” Luffy huffed when the hangers stopped shifting back. “Gimme.” He reached behind without looking to tug on Law’s jacket.

It took Law a moment to process what Luffy meant. He mumbled an incoherent apology as he helped Luffy slide his jacket off, watching as his intern carefully folded his jacket over the hanger before placing it in the closet.

“Um, do you want to shower?” Luffy turned but was still between Law and the closet. “Like not together, unless you want to…” He stared rather pointedly at Law’s tie. “Just if you wanted one before bed or-“

“You’re rambling. Are you ok?” Law took a step back and pulled Luffy to him so they weren’t crowded by the closet. He ran his hand soothingly down Luffy’s back.

“Yeah… just relieved, I guess?” Luffy laughed and leaned into Law.

Law hummed and nodded. “I’m fine for tonight. I’ll take a shower tomorrow when I get home.”

Which, Luffy realized when he entered his bathroom, was a good thing. He only had two towels and one of them was in the laundry hamper somewhere. That was something he should think about. Sanji had a bunch of stuff at Zoro’s place for when he stayed over. He wanted to ask Sanji a few questions. He needed advice… “Why is adulting so hard?” Luffy groaned. Guess he’d just have to wing it until he could talk to Sanji.

After his shower, Luffy rejoined Law who was sitting on the arm of the couch watching the aquarium. He frowned, remembering he hadn’t unfolded the blankets before taking his shower. “Traffy? Sorry about the wait.”

“It’s fine.” Law held up his phone. “Had to call Gladius to make sure he knows what he’s doing tomorrow.” He stood and stretched. “It really is amazing.”

“What? The tank?” Luffy laughed as he moved by Law to open the top a little. “Everyone says that.”

“Because it’s true. Fish can be hard to take of. Especially salt water species.” Law watched as Luffy sprinkled some food in. “It shows you have dedication and the responsibility to maintain something important.”

“With help.” Luffy closed the tank. “I have to ask Zoro to feed them sometimes.”

“That’s what I mean by responsible. You know you need assistance, and you ask for it rather than jeopardizing the situation.”

“Traffy… _Law_.”

“What?”

“You think too much.” Luffy took Law’s hand and led him over to his makeshift bed. “So stop it.”

“Look who’s talking.” Law chuckled.

Luffy puffed his cheeks out as he unfolded the blankets. “ You said we should keep it a secret.”

“No, I said don’t tell everyone.”

Luffy flopped down on to his bed while Law undressed. That is what Law said, and that’s what he had done. Corazon was an accident. And as Law pointed out, he would’ve found out sooner or later. “It’s not that hard, is it?” Luffy mumbled.

Law sat down beside him and kissed his cheek. “No, it isn’t. There’s no reason for it to be, and if you’re concerned about something you can always tell me. You know,” He tapped Luffy’s nose. “Communicating, negotiating. You’re business major, that’s something you should be good at.”

Luffy huffed. “Talking takes too long, it’s easier to just get in there and deal with it.” He laid back as Law laughed at his contradictory logic. Law had a great laugh, and Luffy found himself watching Law’s face; how he closed his eyes and hid his lips behind his hand even for just a small laugh.

“You’re cute,” he decided. “Let’s go on a date tomorrow.”

“Yeah? Where to?” Law leaned over him, grey eyes soft with happiness as they studied Luffy.

“I haven’t decided yet. But it’ll be fun.”

Law laid down next to Luffy, accepting the arms that wrapped around him almost immediately. He closed his eyes with a smile. “Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long over due update for the fic. Hopefully this won't happen again...  
> Thanks to [Shishiswordsman](http://shishiswordsman.tumblr.com/) for helping me beta the fic.  
> If you're interested in my writing feel free to check out my tumblr and msg me at [rei-the-rat](https://rei-the-rat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
